Doctors Orders for a Hangover
by MyChemicalImagines
Summary: With Emily's twin brother about to get married in less than 72 hours, she gets invited to tag along to Vegas for the Bachelor Party that's one for the books. She, her brother, their best friends are in for the trip of a lifetime. One they're all supposed to never forget, but somehow manage to. They must retrace their steps on a wild Vegas mystery adventure. Rewrite of old my story
1. Chapter 1

Third Person P.O.V. ~

"You've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number, and I'll get back to you."

"Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after … "

"Hello! You've reached Dr. Emily Billings. I'm probably in the middle of surgery, so I'm sorry I missed your call. Leave a message … "

"Hey, this is Phil. Leave a message or don't. Do me a favor, don't text me. It's gay."

"Anything?" A woman asks.

"I've tried them all. It keeps going straight to voicemail." The wife to be says, sighing.

"Well, there has to be an explanation." The woman asks.

This woman just so happens to be the bride-to-be, Tracy's, mother.

"Sweetie, it's Vegas. You lose track of time in casinos. There's no windows, there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater. And you never walk away from the table when you're on a heater." Tracy's father says, as he reads a magazine.

"You do if you're getting married." Her mother glares over at him.

Tracy's phone rings. She quickly grabs it and answers.

"Hello?"

"Umm … Tracy? It's Phil." A man says.

"Phil, where the hell are you guys?" Tracy snaps slightly. "I'm freaking out."

"Yeah, listen, uh … We fucked up." Phil says.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, confused.

"The bachelor party, the whole night. It … Things got out of control and umm … We lost Doug." He softly says.

"What?!"

"We can't find Doug." Phil finally says.

"What are you saying, Phil? We're getting married in five hours!" Tracy snaps.

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's P.O.V. ~

I sit down in Tracy's mom's office after getting fitted. I watch her Maid of Honor get fitted.

"Em, how did you get the weekend off?" Christina, the Maid of Honor, asks, glancing at me.

"I just didn't schedule any doctor's appointments or surgeries this weekend." I smirk slightly.

I have my own practice down the street from the Elementary School. I run a small, but still popular by the local population, clinic. My patients go from the age of 3 months to 97. I had a regular patient who would come by, and she was 103, but she passed away a few months ago. Since I take care of patients of all ages, I do all sorts of things in my clinic.

From covering little boo-boos with cartoon band aids, giving prescriptions for colds and other injuries, and everything else a doctor does. This is what I do Sunday through Thursday. Friday's are the days that I do my surgeries. Yea, I'm also a surgeon. Saturdays are a mix up between surgical and non-surgical.

I'll do what needs to be done on Saturdays. They're my "Emergency Days' '. So, if a patient has a high fever at 2:00 am Saturday morning, they don't have to wait till either Monday or go to the ER. They can just come to me on Saturday, and they know I'll take them in. This weekend, though, I made sure to not schedule anything.

Since I'm close with my patients, they all insisted that I take the weekend off. It's not every day that your twin brother gets married. Or at least, that's the logic they used when they insisted. I finally agreed, and closed the practice for the weekend so I could attend my brother's bachelor party and the wedding.

"And why are you going to the bachelor party? That's for the guys. Why not come to the bachelorette party?" She asks, finally slipping off the gown.

"My brother and I are super close and he wants me there at his party. He - " I start.

"He always says she's one of the guys so I told him it was perfectly fine that she go to his party and not mine." Tracy says, walking over with a glass of champagne.

"I just grew up with them guys. They're my best friends." I giggle slightly.

"What's up with you and Phil?" Tracy wiggles her eyebrows.

"He's just my best friend." I blush slightly.

"He has the biggest crush on you, Emily!" Christina says, giggling.

"No, he doesn't!" I giggle.

"For Valentine's Day, he showed up to your Clinic with Eli and flowers!" Tracy giggles, sitting down.

"Only because I was working." I look away, blushing.

"He took you to dinner!" She laughs.

"That's it. I'm going to find Doug." I stand up, giggling.

Christina gasps, turning toward me.

"She likes him!"

Tracy's eyes widen and looks.

"You never told me you liked Phil!" She shouts.

I quickly cover her mouth with my hand. "Shhh! Doug can probably hear you!"

"So it's true! You do like Phil! Maybe even love him!" Christina giggles.

"That's it. I'm leaving." I blush.

I quickly grab my duffle bag and walk out the door. I can still hear the girls giggling as I walk down the hall. I sigh to myself. I've been in love with Phil since we were in middle school. We've never had anything more than a friendship and I'm okay with that. As long as he stays my friend, I'm perfectly fine with our current relationship.

He got married when we were in college. His wife, now ex-wife, tried to push us apart. Tried to stop him from coming over for Doug and I's BBQs, birthday parties, Christmas parties. Phil put his foot down every single time. He eventually filed for divorce and it was finalized last year. His son, Eli, goes to his house on weekends, and stays with him during all breaks from school.

Eli is the sweetest little boy. He calls me Aunty Em. He got that idea when Phil brought him over for a BBQ and I watched the Wizard of Oz with him. I'm pulled away from my thoughts as I near Sid's office where the boys are getting fitted. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear Doug call out.

"The best twin sister in the whole world!" I call back.

I hear him chuckle.

"Wait! Emily's here?!" I hear Alan say.

"Yes, Alan. Come on in, Em!" Doug calls out, causing me to open the door.

I quickly close it behind me. I look up to see Doug changing from his suit to hang it up while Alan, Tracy's brother, is getting fitted.

"Looking good, boys!" I smile and walk over to Doug.

He smiles. "Thanks, Em. You ready to go?"

"Yep!" I pat my duffle bag.

"Great! We're going to pick up Phil from the school, then Stu at his house. Then we're Vegas bound." He informs me.

"Perfect, but Doug … You do realize that I'm a female, right?" I say, smirking.

"Em, we already talked about this. You're my twin sister, my best friend! I don't want my best friend, since literally birth, to miss one of the best nights that I'll never forget." He says, looking over at me.

I sigh playfully and pull Doug in for a hug. He hugs me back tightly.

I whisper. "I'm proud of you, Doug."

He smiles and looks at me. "Thanks, Em. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me."

"Woah! Watch it, pervert!" We hear Alan yell so I quickly pull from the hug.

I turn around to see the gentleman with his tape measure at Alan's leg.

"Alan, he's just doing your inseam." Doug sighs slightly.

"He's getting very close to my shaft." Alan points.

"Al, it's okay. He's just making sure your inseam is correct. He's supposed to be there." I say, softly.

He looks up at me. "Promise?"

"I promise, Alan." I smile.

He nods, smiling, and looks back down at the man.

"All done. You can change now." The man says, standing up.

"Right. Thanks, Floyd!" Alan says, stepping down.

"Thank you very much." Doug says.

The man walks out to let the men change. I go to leave, but Doug grabs my hand to stop me. I smirk a little.

"Alright, buddy, we should get a move on." Doug says, putting his bag on the chair near him.

"You know, Doug, I was thinking … " Alan says, starting to unbutton his pants. "If you wanna go to Vegas without me, that's totally cool, you know? You know, Phil and Stu, they're your buddies. Emily is your sister. It's your bachelor party.."

"Come on, Alan. Those two love you. Emily is your best friend." Doug tries to say.

"And also, I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back … because your wife's brother is there. I just … " Alan says, looking away, towards the wall.

He bends over a little as he drops his pants, leaving his bare ass exposed, with the exception of the jockstrap he's wearing. I glance up and quickly look away when I see Alan's bare ass. We're close but I never ever, in a million years, wanted to see that.

"It's not like that. I already told you, Alan. Okay? We're just spending the night in Vegas. It's no big deal. Besides, you're not just my wife's brother, you're my brother now." Doug smiles at him.

Alan walks over and stands in front of us, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and his jockstrap. I glance at Doug who glances back.

"I want you to know, Doug, I'm a steel trap." Alan says, reassuringly. "Whatever happens tonight, I will never, ever, ever speak a word of it."

Doug blinks a couple times. "Okay. Yeah, I got it. Thank you. I don't think that … "

Alan cuts him off. "Seriously. I don't care what happens. I don't care if we kill someone."

Both mine and Doug's eyes widen.

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me. It's Sin City." Alan smirks, and snaps his jockstrap against the back of his thighs, before whispering. "I won't tell a soul."

Doug nods. "Okay. I got it. Thank you."

Alan grins and says in his normal voice. "No. Thank you! I love you so much."

Alan hugs Doug. Doug just pats his arms, not knowing what to do since he doesn't feel comfortable with him not wearing pants. At that moment, Alan and Tracy's dad, Sid, walks in with Tracy. Sid smirks.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Dad!" Tracy exclaims.

Alan pulls away from the hug with Doug to look at his father.

Sid just laughs. "Oh, stop it. I'm just jerking around." Sid looks at his son. "Alan, put some pants on. You have weird legs."

"Yes, Daddy." Alan goes to put some pants on, walking outta the room.

"His legs look fine, Dad." Tracy says.

"Oh, please." Sid waves his hand. "He has his mother's legs. It's just freaky." He turns to look at his son, following him out the room too. "Alan, I'm just teasing you have wonderful legs. They're better than your mother's. They're beautiful."

Tracy looks at Doug, who's leaning against the desk, palm against his cheek. Sid looks back in the room at them and smiles.

"Come on, Em."

I nod and grab Doug and I's bags before following him.

"I haven't told this to Doug yet, but I'm going to supply your transportation to Vegas." He says, taking one of the bags.

"Really?" My eyes light up.

"Yes. So I know you guys will be safe and get back here for the wedding." He smiles.

Before I can answer, Doug runs up to us.

"Hey, Sid! I just wanted to thank you guys again for everything you're doing this weekend. We couldn't be more excited." Doug smiles.

"Yeah, okay. You love us and we love you. Terrific. So talk to me about Vegas." He says, pushing the bachelor party part.

Doug glances at me. "It should be pretty mellow, since Emily is coming."

Sid nods, urging him to continue.

"Do some gambling, maybe catch some rays, have a few laughs." I say, looking back at Sid.

"Yeah, some laughs, I got you. How you getting out there?" He asks, smirking toward me.

"Uh, we're gonna take my car. Gonna pick up our friends after this." Doug answers.

"Prius?" Sid's eyes widen. "You're taking a Prius to Vegas?"

Doug nods. "Yeah."

"You know, when you go to Vegas … " Sid opens the garage door we stopped walking at. "You gotta go to Vegas."

We look in the door to see his Mercades. My eyes widen and I look at Doug. He looks at me at the same time. We both look at Sid.

"No, Sid … " Doug says. "Really?"

"Come on, we're family now." Sid smiles walking in the door.

We follow him in and I run my hand across the lining of the car.

"You sure? I mean, you love this car." I say, looking up at him.

"Em, it's just a car." He smiles, before looking at Doug. "Just make sure to put some Armor All on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in."

"Absolutely! That's easy." Doug nods, smiling.

"Oh! And uh, don't let Alan drive, because there's something wrong with him."

We all turn toward the drive way to see Alan sitting criss cross on the cement … kissing the dog. We all look away quickly.

"Understood." Doug mumbles.

"Oh! And Phil either. I don't like him." Sid says.

"I will be the only one driving this car. I promise." Doug smiles.

My eyes widen.

"No, Emily can too. I trust her." He winks at me.

Doug sighs and nods. "Okay, Em can too."

"HA!" I giggle.

"Remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." He chuckles, causing us to chuckle. "Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you."

"Thanks, Sid. We'll remember that." I smile.

I walk around the car and put the bags in the trunk. I look up at Doug and smile.

"This is it! We're going to Vegas."

He nods and smiles. "Come on. We need to get the guys."

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's P.O.V. ~

I walk to the passenger seat to see Alan walking up, wearing his shirt that matches mine. He brought us these t-shirts for the trip down here. They say 'Weather Forecast: Mostly Drunk.'

"Em! You're wearing it!" Alan smiles.

"Of course I am, Al. You bought it for me." I smile widely.

He pulls me in for a hug and I giggle, hugging him back. When he pulls away, he looks toward the passenger door.

"Um, Em?" He says, softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sit in the passenger seat?" He looks at me.

"Sure, Al." I smile.

I open the door and climb into the back. Doug drives to the Elementary school where Phil teaches and Eli attends. I watch the school doors, waiting for Phil. He's my best friend, and I always get excited when I get to see him. I hear Alan as he starts to talk, even though I don't really pay that much attention since most of my focus is on watching for Phil to coe=me out the school doors.

"Ahem, do you have to park so close?" Alan asks, hiding his face with his hand.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Doug asks, looking toward him.

"I shouldn't be here." He looks at Doug.

"Why is that, Alan?" I ask, softly, glancing at him.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school." He explains.

"What?" Doug asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese."

I look back to the door to see Phil walking out.

"It's the weekend, Budnick. I don't know you. You do not exist." He says, putting on his sunglasses.

"Phil!" I climb and jump out of the car.

He looks up. "Em!"

I run over to him and he drops his bag. I jump into his arms. He catches me and chuckles. I wrap my legs around him and my arms around his neck. He hugs me, holding me close, spinning a little.

"Are they dating?" I hear Alan ask.

"No, Al. Just best friends. She's been working so much, they haven't been hanging out." Doug says, smiling.

"Hey, Phil." I whisper.

"Hey, Em." He whispers.

He squeezes me once before I put my legs down. I giggle and go back to the car. He smirks. I jump in the back.

"Nice car!" Phil says, throwing me his bag.

I put the bag at my feet after scooting over to the middle.

"I'm driving." Phil says, jumping into the car.

"Woah, no chance, buddy. Don't step. God...Watch the leath-" Doug starts.

He lands on the seats before putting his feet to the floor and sits down. He puts an arm around the back of the car so it's around me.

"Shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another question." Phil says, pushing up his sunglasses.

Doug looks in his rear view mirror before pulling out.

"Who's this?" Phil asks, smartassly, pointing toward Alan.

"It's Alan. Tracy's brother." I say, elbowing him gently while giving a look that says 'be nice, mister'.

"I met you, like, four times." Alan says, glancing back.

"Oh yeah. How you doing, man?" Phil says, glancing at me.

I giggle and shake my head. Phil looks down at my shirt before looking at Alan again.

"Are...Are you wearing matching shirts?" He asks.

"Yeah! Aren't they cool? Emily is my best friend!" Alan says, excitedly.

"Yeah, they're really cool." Phil says, widening his eyes at me.

"Alan thought it was a great idea to wear matching shirts on the way down to Vegas." I smile slightly.

He nods. "Oh! Stu never told Melissa that Emily was coming."

"Wait, seriously?" Doug glances at Phil in the mirror.

"Yeah. He said she wouldn't like the idea of a woman going so…" Phil rolls his eyes.

"Why is she going again?" Alan asks, innocently.

"Because she's my oldest friend and sister." Doug explains to him once again.

"Gotcha." He nods.

"So, I'm going to have to hide?" I ask, looking at Phil.

He nods. "You can just lean down or lay on the floor."

"I'll just lay my head on your lap." I say, nodding.

We make it closer to Stu's house. I put my legs to the floor and lay my head on Phil's lap.

"Who's gonna get him?" Doug asks.

"I got him." Phil smirks down at me.

Doug pulls up to the house and Phil turns slightly, cupping his mouth.

"Paging Dr. Faggot!" He yells. "Paging Dr. Faggot."

Doug and I start laughing. I wait with my head on Phil's lap and he starts playing with my hair. I hear Stu walking toward us.

"You're an asshole! Now Melissa really hates you!" Stu says.

Doug pops the trunk and Stu puts his bag in there.

"Here!"

Phil grabs his pack and holds it out to him. Stu takes it and puts it in the trunk. He walks around the car and goes to jump in when he sees me laying down.

"Oh, shit. Good call for hiding."

I move my legs and he climbs in. Doug pulls away and when we get far enough away, I sit up.

"Why didn't you tell her I was coming?" I ask, getting comfy.

Phil puts his arm back around me. So now we're sitting with Stu behind Doug, me in the middle and Phil behind Alan.

"I didn't want to cause a fight. You know Melissa would freak out and not let me go."

"Who cares what she says. It's Doug's bachelor party!" I say, putting my hands out.

He sighs and Phil starts handing out beers. I giggle and open mine. During the ride, Alan stands up in his seat, holding onto the windshield.

"Vegas!" He screams. "Vegas, baby!"

I start laughing at him.

"Vegas!" He screams toward a little girl in the car next to us.

Phil and I start laughing when the little girl flips him off. He finally sits down.

"You're nuts!" One of the guys says.

"Come on! Just till Barstow!" Phil says, still trying to get Doug to let him drive. "Everyone's passing us!"

"Absolutely not! I promised Sid. Em and I will be the only one driving this car." Doug says.

"Then let her drive!" Phil says, gesturing toward me.

"Both of you have been drinking." Doug glances back at us.

"Oh, what are you a cop now?" Phil sighs. "You know I drive great when I'm drunk."

"It's true!" I say.

"True. Don't forget, Phil was always our designated drunk driver." Stu finally says.

"He was just my DDD last month." I say, smirking at Phil.

"Yeah. You wanna explain it to them, Alan?" Doug says.

"Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so yeah." Alan says, sadly.

"Aw, whatever. I left my son with my ex-wife at home this weekend. Just so I could go with you. You know how difficult that was?" Phil sighs.

"That's really sweet!" Alan says.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life." He says.

"Hey! We hang out every day!" I say, offended.

"Besides you, my life totally sucks. I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas." He explains.

I nod before looking at Stu.

"Here we go." He whispers, making me smirk.

"Doug, enjoy yourself, because come Sunday...you're gonna start dying just a little bit everyday. Em is the only reason I'm still sane."

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?" Alan butts in, as he reads.

I glance at Stu before turning to Alan.

"Oh, really? That's why you're single?" Stu asks.

"Yeah!"

"Cool. Good to know." Stu looks away.

Doug glances at Alan.

"Am I alright over there, Alan?" He asks.

"Yeah, you're good." Alan says, not looking.

"No - "

I'm cut off by Doug trying to change lanes and the 18-wheeler truck honking. We all scream and I grab onto Phil's leg. He wraps both arms around me. Stu grabs my leg and the car. Doug swerves back into the lane we were in and Alan starts laughing.

"Jesus Christ!" Doug yells.

"Oh my god!" I say, grabbing my chest.

"That was awesome!" Alan says, laughing harder.

"That was not awesome!" Doug snaps.

"What's wrong with you!" Stu yells at him.

"That was insane! We almost just died! You should have seen your face!" Alan laughs. "Classic!"

"It's not funny." I snap.

Phil leans to me. "You okay?"

I nod and sigh. "Almost had a heart attack, but I'm okay."

After the near death experience, Doug decides to stop and get gas so we don't run out. I walk inside and go straight to the chip section.

"Hey, Em." Phil says, walking toward me. "Water or Mountain Dew?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I giggle, grabbing my favorite along with his.

"True!" He chuckles walking to the back.

I walk up to the counter where Doug is. I put both packs of chips down. Phil walks up behind me putting both drinks down.

"You guys literally are best friends." Doug laughs.

"Hell yeah, we are." Phil smiles, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll hit an old man in public." We hear Alan yell from outside.

"Is he all there? Like, mentally?" Phil asks, watching him, opening his chips, and eating one.

"I think so." Doug says, looking up.

"He's just an odd guy." I say.

"I mean, should we be worried?" Phil looks down at us.

"No." I smile.

"Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble." Doug says, remembering.

"Or drink too much." I finish.

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit." Phil shakes his head.

I laugh as Stu walks up behind us and puts a bottle of water on the counter.

"And one water." He says.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug looks up at Stu.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's P.O.V. ~

"Oh yeah. Told her we're two hours outside of wine country, and she bought it. She still doesn't know Emily is here, though."

I shrug as Phil says, "You think it's strange you've been in a relationship for years and you have to lie about Vegas and that your best friend, who happens to be a girl, is going?"

"You were married. Would you have told her?" Stu asks.

"Yeah but now the only woman in my life is my best friend. And she came with us." He kisses my head.

I smirk at Stu, happily.

He sighs. "Yeah I do. But trust me, it's not worth the fight."

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?" Phil rolls his eyes.

I look up at the cashier and sees she's rolling her eyes, scanning our items.

"Okay, first of all, he was a bartender, and she was wasted." Stu says, defending her. "And, if you must know, he didn't even come inside her."

"And you believe that?" Phil asks.

"Uh, yeah, I do believe that, because she's grossed out by semen." Stu says, as if it was obvious.

The cashier butts in. "That'll be $32.50."

I turn to Stu. "No woman is grossed out by semen."

I grab my chips and drink before walking out.

"$32.50." Phil points to Stu and grabs his stuff.

We all make it back to the Mercades and get in our original seats. Doug starts driving once again.

"It says here we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter. Emily, you're my favorite so you can do it." Alan says, reading his book.

"I appreciate it, Alan, but…"

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Alan." Doug cuts me off.

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a foolproof system." Alan defends his book.

"It's also illegal." I say, leaning toward him.

It's not illegal, it's frowned upon. Like masturbating on an airplane." He glances back at me.

Stu butts in. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal too."

"Yeah, maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot, Bin Laden." Alan glares down at his book.

"Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards buddy, okay?" Doug says.

"Oh really?" Alan asks.

"It's not easy."

"Well maybe we should tell that to Rain Man. Because he practically bankrupted a casino, and he was a ruh-tard."

We all start laughing.

"What?" Phil asks.

"He was a ruh-tard." Alan repeats.

"Retard." Doug corrects him, chuckling.

We finally make it to the hotel in Vegas.

"Wow! This is awesome!" I say, looking around us.

"Hell yeah." Phil says, patting my side.

Doug parks in front of the hotel and we get out. He hands the keys to the valet and we get our bags. We walk inside the building and to the front desk. The line goes Doug, Stu, Phil, me, and then Alan.

"Hi! Welcome to Caesars." The lady says, too excitedly.

"Hello" Stu smiles at her.

"Checking in?" She asks.

"Yeah. We have a reservation under Dr. Price?" Stu says.

"Dr. Price? Stu, you're a dentist, okay? Don't try and get fancy." Phil chuckles.

"It's not fancy if it's true." Stu defends himself.

Phil turns toward Lisa, the front desk lady.

"He's a dentist. Don't get too excited. And if, uhh, someone has a heart attack, call her." He points to me. "She's an actual doctor."

Lisa looks at me and smiles. I smile widely.

"I am. You can call." I giggle slightly.

"We'll be sure to do that." She giggles slightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alan asks, leaning onto the counter. "Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, confused.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper." He holds it up.

"I'm not sure." She glances at me.

I shrug and look at Alan.

"Is there a payphone bank?" He asks, looking at us then her. "Bunch of payphones? Business."

"Um, there's a phone in your room." She stares at him.

"That'll work." Alan turns away.

The lady looks back at her computer.

"So I have you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?"

"It sounds perfect." Stu smiles.

"Actually I was wondering if you had any villas?" Phil asks, cutting off Stu.

"We're not even gonna be in the room." Stu says.

"It's unnecessary." Doug says, leaning on the counter.

"No big deal. We can share beds. It's one night." Stu says.

"If we're sharing beds, I'm bunking with Phil." Alan buts in. "You good with that?"

"No I'm not. Guys, we are not sharing beds. What are we, like 12 years old? And if we do share beds, I'm sharing with Emily." He turns to Lisa. "I apologize. How much is the villa?"

"Well, we have one villa available and it's 4200 for the night." She smiles.

"Is it awesome?" Alan asks, innocently.

"It's pretty awesome." She smiles at him.

"We'll take it! Give her your credit card." Phil looks at Stu.

"I can't give her my credit card." Stu's eyes widen.

"We'll split it." Doug reaches for his wallet.

"Are you crazy? No, this is on us." Phil points to himself and Stu.

"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements." Stu says.

"We just need a credit card on file. We won't charge you until you check out, so you can figure it out then." Lisa says, trying to get them to hurry.

"That's perfect. Thank you, Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on." Phil pats Stu's chest.

"Here." I grab my wallet and hand her mine.

"No, Em-"

"Shush, Phil." I smile at Lisa.

Stu hands over his credit card too.

"Can I ask you another question?" Alan leans back over.

"Sure." She sighs slightly.

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesar's Palace is it?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" She asks, glancing at us.

"Did uhh, did Caesar live here?"

"Umm, no." She answers.

"Didn't think so."

She finally hands us our keys and we get onto the elevator to go up. We walk up to a door that reads 2125. Stu opens the door and we all walk in.

"Holy shit!" He says, looking around.

Phil groans as he looks around. This place is huge! There's two big windows that overlook the city. There's a huge TV hanging on the wall and like three couches.

"Now, this is Vegas!" Phil smiles, looking out the windows.

"Is this all one suite?" Doug asks. "Thank you, guys. Or should I say, 'Thank you, Em and Stu.'"

"It's only because I love you." Stu smiles.

"Love you little brother." I wrap an arm around Doug.

"Love you too sis."

"Alright! Let's pick a room. Let's get dressed! Be ready in 30 minutes." Phil calls out to us.

I pick the nearest room. There's a king sized bed and a bathroom connected. I smile to myself, putting my bags down on the bed. I grab my dress I'm wearing tonight and my make up bag. I look up as someone walks in.

"Hey, Phil." I smile.

"So, there were only four rooms. Is it okay I bunk with you?" He asks.

"Of course. I know you don't wanna bunk with Alan. It's Doug's bachelor party and Stu snores so of course." I smile widely. "Just don't peek."

"That was one time!" He teases.

I wink at him and walk to the bathroom. Half an hour later, I walk out of Phil and I's room to see my brother doing the same. He looks at me and he smiles.

"Looking great, sis."

I smile. "It's not everyday that my brother has a bachelor party." I giggle.

Together we walk into Stu's room since he's the last one done. Phil is already laying in here.

"Yeah, no there's no TV and no phone." Stu says into his phone.

I walk over to Phil, eyebrows raised, pointing toward Stu.

"Melissa." He mouths.

I roll my eyes and I fix Phil's hair. I stop paying attention to Stu since I don't give a shit about Melissa. I look up when he hangs up his phone.

"I'm not even gonna say anything, it's so embarrassing." Phil says, wrapping an arm around my legs.

"Where's Alan?" Stu asks, ignoring Phil.

"He, uh, he went downstairs. He said he had to grab a few things." Doug answers.

"Good, because I have something to show you." Stu says, doing a muscle dance.

I laugh. "Stu. I told you not to do that this weekend!"

He laughs and reaches into his bag. He pulls out a small box and holds it out to us. Inside is a beautiful ring. He...he's not going to...

"Uh-oh." Doug says.

"What the hell is that?" Phil asks, looking up at him.

"What do you think?" Stu asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's P.O.V. ~

"I think it's a big fucking mistake." Phil says, gently moving me.

I move and he stands up.

"I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony." Stu informs Doug.

"Dude! You can't do that!" I say, loudly.

"Stuey! Congratulations!" Doug says, happily.

"Thank you, Doug." Stu smiles before glaring at Phil and I.

Stu closes the box and puts it back in his bag.

"That's a beautiful ring." Doug says.

"Yeah. It's my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing."

"Wait a second!" I snap. "You can't marry her!"

"Have you not listened to anything I ever said?" Phil backs me up.

"Phil, we've been dating for three years. It's time. This is how it works." Stu tries to say.

"A. that is bullshit!" Phil says.

"B. She's a complete bitch!" I chime in.

"Hey, that's his fiancée!" Doug says.

"Not yet!" I look at him.

"What? It's true! It's true! You know it's true. She beats him." Phil points out.

"She beats you?" I snap. "Phil, take me back to LA."

I turn toward the door. Phil grabs me by the waist and holds me back.

"That was twice, and I was out of line." Stu sticks up for Melissa.

"There is never a reason to be in an abusive relationship, Stuart!"

"She's strong-willed and I respect that." Stu says.

"Wow!" Phil says, still holding me. "He's in denial."

"Not to mention, she fucked a sailor." I snap.

"Hey, he wasn't a sailor." Doug says. "He was a bartender on a cruise ship. You know that."

"Like that makes it better. She still cheated on him, Doug." I sigh, putting my fingers on the bridge of my nose.

"Guys, I'm standing right here." Stu says. "So I can hear everything you're saying."

"Hey, guys. You ready to let the dogs out?" We hear from behind us.

"What?" Stu asks.

"Do what?" Phil says, letting me go to look at Alan.

"Let the dogs out. You know. Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who?" Alan starts singing.

"Who brought this guy?" Phil glances at Doug and I.

"Yes, Alan. We're ready to let the dogs out." Doug says, softly.

We all walk toward the door before Doug turns back around.

"Congrats." He says to Stu.

He finally gets ready and we walk out of the room. We make it to the elevator and Phil hits the button to go up. Two women walk right by Phil, but he stares at the elevator not even trying to look at them. He turns toward us and his eyebrows scrunch up. I look toward where he's looking to see Alan. He's leaning on one leg, with his hip popped out.

He has his hand on his hip and his purse on.

"You're not really wearing that, are you?" Phil asks.

"Wearing what?" Alan asks, confused.

"The man-purse. You're actually gonna wear that, or are you guys fucking with me?" Phil asks, dramatically.

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this." He says, offended. "Plus, it's not called a man-purse. It's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one."

"So does Joy Behar." Phil smarts off.

The elevator doors open and we all look in. There is a man, standing up from a woman's legs. He wipes his mouth and turns around.

"We're going up, guys." He says.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Phil says, walking into the elevator.

"We're going up?" Doug asks.

We follow him and I get stuck next to the man. I lean as close as I can to Phil as he pushes a button. He wraps an arm around me. As the elevator goes up, the man leans toward me.

"So, you wanna meet up later?" He asks.

"No! She's married." Phil snaps, pulling me closer.

Their floor arrives and the lady pulls him out.

"Thank god. He smelled like sweat and disappointment." Stu says, after the doors close.

"You can smell disappointment?" Alan asks, innocently.

"Yes, Alan. I can smell disappointment." Stu says, slowly.

"Do I smell like it?" Alan looks at Stu.

"No?" Stu looks at him.

"Great!"

I giggle to myself. The doors open, and Phil ushers all of us to a door that reads 'Roof. Do not enter. Employees only.'

"It's clearly marked, okay? We are definitely not supposed to be up here." Stu says, walking through the door after Phil.

"Come on, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever we want." Phil says.

"Yeah, but…" Doug starts.

"Just wedge the door open." I say, walking toward the ladder.

Stu wedges the door open.

"Emily, you can go first." Doug says.

"You'll have to follow me." I say.

"I'll go after her." Phil smirks.

"No, Doug will." I smile at him.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Phil chuckles.

"I don't understand." Alan says, glancing at us.

"I don't trust him to not look up my dress, at my ass." I explain.

"I won't look." Alan says, looking at me.

"I just trust Doug more." I say.

He nods and I start climbing the ladder. I see Doug climbing behind me.

"I can still look at your ass!" Phil calls up to me.

I shake my ass more as I climb, smirking to myself. We make it to the top and I look around.

"Holy shit!" I look at the view.

This view is way better than our room. I walk further onto the roof, just looking around.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Doug asks, as Phil makes it up.

"Don't worry about it." Phil smirks.

The other boys look out at the view while Alan walks to the other side.

"Look at the view up here." Stu says, smiling.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I say, giggling.

"You happy?" Phil asks Doug.

"This is great!" He answers.

"Hey, Alan. How we doing, buddy?" Phil asks.

I turn around to see Alan pick up a glass of something.

"Good!" He says, dancing toward us.

"What do you got there, Alan?" Doug asks.

"Oooo! A little Jagermeister." Stu says.

"Oh no. Last time we had this, I threw up for three hours." I giggle, walking toward the edge of the roof, where the guys are.

Alan pours our shots, passing them out. Stu holds up his shot and smiles.

"To Doug and Tracy. May tonight be...a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage." He says his speech.

"Cheers!" We all say, taking the shot.

I cough slightly and Doug rubs my back.

"Short and sweet." Phil smiles. "Alright. I wanna talk about something."

I look over at him and smile.

"I want to-" Phil is cut off by Alan.

"I'd like to...I'd like to say something that I prepared tonight." Alan pulls out a piece of paper.

Phil glances at Doug and I and we both shrug.

"Alright. Alan, go ahead." Doug smiles.

"Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City." He chuckles, reading from his paper. "You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack." He glances up at us.

I smile encouragingly. He nods slightly.

"But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack...it grew by one. A month later, he brought over his sister, my best friend, Emily. I knew she was one of my own too. Within one month my pack grew by two. So there were three...So there were three of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack and then Doug joined later with Emily. And six months ago...when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: 'Wait a second. Could it be?' And now, I know for sure. I just added two more guys to my wolf pack." He reads, glancing up every so often.

"Alright." Phil says, thinking he was done.

"Four of us wolves and one bitch…" I smirk. "...running around the desert together in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine." He puts his paper away. "So tonight I make a toast." He says, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Woah…" Stu says, along with Phil.

"What do you got there?" Doug asks, loudly.

"Alan!" I yell.

Alan then, groaning, cuts into the palm of his hand. I scream, holding onto Phil tightly.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Phil yells, pulling me to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Doug yells, stepping back, putting his hands up..

"What is that?" Stu yells.

"Blood brothers!" Alan says, happily...sorta.

The boys all back away, Phil pulling me with him.

"I'm not doing that." Phil says.

"Go ahead, Stuart." Alan holds the knife out to Stu.

"Make him stop!" Stu says, holding his hands out.

"Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves." Doug says, softly. "Give me the knife. Slowly. Thank you."

Alan hands the knife to Doug who closes it. Doug pockets the knife as Alan licks up the blood.

"You alright? Are you okay?" Phil asks him.

"Mmhm!" Alan mumbles.

"Alan, let me see." I reach toward him.

He puts his hand out and I take it gently.

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" Stu asks.

"No, he'll be okay. Just wrap it up okay?" I look at Alan.

He nods. "Thanks, Em."

"Come on, Alan." Phil waves him back to the circle.

"Crazy." Stu chuckles.

Phil holds up his shot glass, causing the rest of us too. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and smiles.

"Alright. To a night the five us of us will never forget."

"There it is!" Stu cheers.

"Here, Here!" Phil smiles, looking at us.

We all take the shot and I cough slightly, before I smile.

"Hey, thanks guys." Doug smiles at us.

We all smile and get pulled into a group hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's P.O.V. ~ The Next Morning**

I groan as I'm awoken by yelling from another room in the villa. I roll over and snuggle close to the warmth next to me. I feel arms wrap around me, holding me close. I smile to myself before my eyebrows scrunch. My head is pounding and I'm snuggled to an unknown body. What the fuck happened last night?

Before I can even open my eyes, someone trips over me, kicking my side.

"Ow! Fuck!" I yell, moving.

"What the fuck?" The body next to me says.

I slowly open my eyes, knowing it will be bright.

"Phil! Em! Do not go into the bathroom!" I hear Alan yell.

"Goddamn, will you put on some pants?"

I look to my left to see Phil, naked from the waist up. I groan and hold my head. I glance down at myself to see a blanket covering me. I move it to see I'm wearing Phil's button up. Why...why am I wearing Phil's shirt? I look to see I'm still wearing my underwear and I let out a quiet breath of relief.

"Al, just calm down. It's me." Phil says, sitting up along with me.

"Phil, there is a tiger in the bathroom." Alan yells, slightly.

"What's going on?" Stu says, from the couch.

I groan. "Guys, my head hurts."

"It's okay, Em. We'll find you something." Phil whispers slightly to me.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan says, ignoring me.

"Okay, okay Al, Al! I'll check it out." Phil says, standing up.

He kisses my head quickly before walking into the bathroom.

"Don't go in. Don't go in!" Alan says, loudly to Phil.

There's a loud growl from the bathroom. Phil quickly turns around and closes the door.

"Oh! Holy fuck! He's not kidding. There's a tiger in there." He laughs.

"No, there isn't." Stu says, softly.

I put my hand up toward Phil. He gently helps me stand up before helping me sit next to Stu on the couch. I pull the blanket around goes back to our spot and grabs his other blue button up. He puts it around his shoulders.

"You okay, buddy?" Phil asks Stu.

"No. I'm in so much pain right now." He says.

"I understand that." I whisper, leaning back into the couch.

Phil sits down in the chair.

"Goddamn. Look at this place. Whew!" He says, putting his elbows on his knees.

Stu rubs his temples before sighing. "I know. Phil, they have mine and Emily's credit cards downstairs. We are so screwed."

"How does a tiger get into the bathroom?" Alan yells from the bathroom door. "It almost killed me!"

Phil leans forward and rubs my knee as he grabs a monster can.

"Hey, bro? You mind putting on some pants? I find it a little weird that I have to ask twice." Phil asks, taking a sip.

He holds it out to me and I sit up slowly, taking it.

"Pants at a time like this?" Alan looks around. "How come Em can walk around with no pants?"

"I'm not walking 'round, Alan. I'm sitting down. And what needs to not be seen is still covered." I explain, tugging the blanket over my lap a little more.

"Because she is still wearing underwear." Stu says, glancing over.

"And because we've seen it before." Phil sits up straighter and leans back.

"It was one time and you pantsed me at a Stu's birthday party." I whisper, taking a sip of the drink.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Phil chuckles, looking around.

"Hey, guys. Am I missing a tooth?" Stu asks, turning toward us.

I look up to see...he is indeed.

"Yeah, Stu." Realization hits me. "Fuck, Stu! You're missing a tooth!"

Phil laughs and nods. "Holy shit."

Stu reaches and grabs a plate. He uses it as a mirror and his eyes widen.

"My lateral incisors...It's gone!" Stu turns to us once again.

"It's okay. Just calm down. We're fine. Everything is fine. Alan, go wake up Doug. Emily, go change. Let's get some coffee and get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows." Phil says, rubbing his eyes.

He puts a hand out to me. I take it, standing slowly.

"What am I gonna tell Melissa? I lost a tooth!" Stu says, freaking out.

"Tell her to suck it." I say, walking toward Phil and I's room. "She can get over it. You're a grown man."

"You're freaking me out, man. I got a massive headache, okay? Let's just calm down." Phil sighs.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Stu gestures around us. "Look around you."

"Stu, we are looking 'round. And, you don't see us freaking out. So, just take a deep breath, relax for a moment, and let us all try to figure out what's going on. But, we can't do that if you're freaking out, Stu." I say, running a hand through my hair.

"Hey, guys." Alan says, causing us all to look at him. "He's not in there..."

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere. Plus, his mattress is gone." Alan points toward Doug's room.

"He was always the first to wake up." I mumble, walking toward the room again.

"Yeah, he probably went to the pool to get something to eat. I'll just call his cell." Phil reaches into his pocket.

I make it to the bedroom door but what stops me...is the sound of Doug's phone ringing. I turn around to see Alan picking it up.

"Hello?" Alan answers.

"Alan." Phil says, staring right at him.

"Hey."

"It's Phil."

"Oh, hey, Phil-" He hangs up. "This is Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone!" He points out.

"No shit." Phil sighs.

Before anything else is said, a cry is sounded through the hotel room. Is...Is that a baby crying? I walk to the closet I hear the crying coming from.

"What the fuck is that?" Phil says.

The boys walk over to the closet with me. I open up the doors to see a baby in a car seat.

"Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asks.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" Stu asks, glancing at Alan.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms. No one's here. Check it's collar or something." Alan asks, like the dumbass he is.

I roll my eyes and bend over slightly. I gently pick the baby up and hold him close.

"Shhh baby. It's okay." I hold him to my chest.

"Em. We don't have time for this. Let's go hook up with Doug. We'll deal with the baby later." Phil says, gesturing toward the door.

"Phil, we're not gonna leave a baby in the room. There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom." I glare over at him.

"It's not our baby." He says, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, I gotta side with Emily on this one." Alan says, looking at the baby.

"Alright, fine. We'll take it with us." He looks at Alan. "Could you at least just find some pants?"

I walk away from the boys with the baby. I walk to Phil's and I's room and lay the baby down on the bed. He looks around the room and I giggle. I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I put Phil's shirt with his stuff before sitting on the bed next to the baby. Why did I wake up next to Phil?

Did we...I don't even wanna think about it. I love him. I do, but I don't want to screw him and ruin our relationship. I've been waiting for this for years. I just hope we didn't. I quickly put on my shoes and pick up the baby again. I walk back out to the boys. Alan finally found some pants and the guys are all ready.

Stu has a towel with ice held up to his mouth for his tooth.

"Em?" Alan asks, softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold the baby?" He asks.

"Are you going to be careful with him?" I look at him.

"Yes!" He nods fast.

"Alright." I look around. "Put that chest carrier on."

Alan quickly does just that and I slip the baby inside. I smile before walking to the door with the guys. We walk out as the guys have a little argument.

"Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute? Be proud of yourself." Phil says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know, Phil. Maybe it's because I'm missing a tooth. Or maybe it's because there's a tiger in our hotel room…" The elevator doors open and we step on. "...which, incidentally, is completely destroyed, with mine and Emily's cards downstairs. Oh, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I know. Maybe it's because we found a baby, a human baby! That's it. It's because we found a fucking baby!"

"You shouldn't curse around the child." Alan says, looking at Stu.

Phil and I roll our eyes as we lean against the wall of the elevator. Stu just stares at Alan.

"Really? You shouldn't be around a child." Stu snaps, slightly.

The elevator dings and an older lady gets on. She smiles at Phil and I.

"Oh, how cute. What's his name?" She asks, looking at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's P.O.V. ~

"Ben." Phil says, smiling slightly, pulling me closer.

"Carlos." Alan says.

The lady looks at me. Great, I'm playing mother.

"His real name is Ben, but my brother here thinks he looks like a baby off TV." I explain.

She nods, buying the explanation. I sigh slightly. We get off the elevator and walk straight to the pool. Stu breaks off to find Doug while Phil, Alan and I go sit down with breakfast. We put Carlos in a high chair and I sip on some coffee. What the fuck happened last night?

"Hey, Phil. Em. Look."

We both look up to see Alan moving the baby's hand as if he was jerking off. I giggle to myself as Phil chuckles.

"He's jacking his little wenis." Alan laughs.

"Pull yourself together, man." Phil says, shaking his head, still chuckling.

"Not at the table, Carlos."

Stu walks over and sighs, sitting down. "I looked everywhere. Gym, casino, front desk. Nobody's seen Doug. He's not here."

"He's fine. He's a grown man." I say, sipping my coffee.

"Seriously, Stu, you gotta calm down. Here, have some juice." Phil says, passing him his juice.

Stu starts gagging before throwing up slightly over the arm of his chair. I move toward Phil. I may be on the other side but I don't want to be around him, while he's throwing up.

"I can't have juice right now." He wipes his mouth.

"Okay. Let's just track this thing." Phil coughs slightly. "What's the last thing we remember doing last night?"

"Well, the first thing was we were on the roof and we were taking those shots of Jager." I say, looking at him.

Stu gags.

"And then we ate dinner at the palm right?" Phil asks, writing it down.

"That's right." Alan says, nodding. "And then we played craps at the Hard Rock and I think...I think Doug was there."

"That sounds right. No, no, no. He definitely was." Phil says, waiting it down.

"You know what, guys? I don't even remember going to dinner." Stu sighs.

"What the fuck? I don't think I've ever been this hungover." Phil says, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"I remember dinner." I rub my eyes. "But I don't remember Hard Rock."

"After the Hard Rock, I blacked out. It was like emptiness." Alan laughs a little

Phil leans forward in his seat and looks at us. "Okay. We have up until 10 P.M...so that gives us a 12-hour window where we could have lost him."

I look at him. "12 hours...In Vegas...Phil...a lot could've happened...he could be anywhere."

Phil gives me a soft smile and lays his hand over mine. "I know. Don't worry. We'll find him."

I nod and look as Alan gasps and pulls something outta his pocket, looking at it confused.

"What is this?" He asks, staring at it as he holds it up.

Stu looks up. "Oh, my God. That is my tooth. Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?"

My eyes widen as I look at what Alan's holding and realize it really is a tooth, and not just any tooth. It's the tooth missing from Stu's mouth. I cringe a little. I might be a doctor, but I don't do teeth. Hence why I'm a doctor and not a dentist. Phil claps his hands.

"This is a good thing." He says, making us all look at him like he's grown a second head.

"Phil? How is this a good thing? Alan has Stu's tooth! In his pocket!" I exclaim.

He shakes his head. "No. Check your pockets. Check your pockets. Do you have anything?"

We all start checking our pockets, realizing that Phil's got a point. The four of us empty our pockets out onto the table. Well, I'm emptying my bra since it's the only thing I have on that was from last night. I throw down a receipt from dinner and a piece of paper with Phil's familiar phone number on it.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. 11:05..." Stu pauses before almost yelling, "for $800! I am so fucked!" He throws the paper.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars." Alan looks at a ticket. "Looks like we got in at 5:15 A.M."

"Oh, shit. We drove last night?" Phil puts his head in his hands.

"Driving drunk. Classic." Alan laughs.

Stu looks at him and laughs sarcastically. This sobers up Alan who looks over at the baby. I glance at Phil and sit up quickly.

"What's on your arm, Phil?" I ask, slowly.

He looks down at his arm.

"Jesus, Phil! You were in the hospital last night!" Stu says, sitting up, grabbing his arm.

"I guess so, yeah." Phil says.

"You okay?" Alan asks, stupidly.

"Yeah, Alan, I'm fine." Phil says, as if it's obvious.

"If something was wrong, we would have noticed." I say, looking at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Stu sighs.

"Well, Stu. This is a good thing. We have a lead now!" Phil says, writing it down.

"Hey, Stu. Watch this." Alan begins to move the baby's hand again. "You ever seen a baby do that?"

Stu chuckles, but quickly stops.

"Dude, Alan, not cool." Stu tries to say sternly.

He just ends up cracking a smile, trying not to laugh. Phil and I stand up. I grab the valet ticket and walk with him to the front of the building.

"How can I help you?" The lady asks, sweetly.

I hand her my ticket and she nods, putting it into her computer.

"Em, are we gonna talk about why we were laying together?" Phil whispers to me.

"Maybe we were just cuddling?" I look up at him.

"You were wearing my shirt." He says.

"I got cold?" I ask.

"You know something had to have happened." He sighs.

I thank the lady when she finishes and I pull Phil to the side.

"Phil...I don't want to ruin our relationship." I say, softly.

"Emily. I love you. I really do. Whatever happened between us, won't ruin our relationship." He takes my hand.

"I love you too Phil, but-" I start.

"No...I mean I really love you Emily."

Before we can finish this conversation, Stu and Alan walk over to us.

"So, uh, are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of that baby?" Stu asks Alan.

"What? I've found a baby before." Alan says, putting his sunglasses on the baby.

"You found a baby before?" Stu scrunches his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Alan nods.

"Where?"

"Coffee Bean."

Stu pauses. "Wait what?"

Alan ignores him and looks at Phil. "Hey, Phil? I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes."

"Alan, Sid gave me permission to drive the car. I'm allowed to take it." I say, crossing my arms.

"Exactly, we'll also be careful." Phil says.

"My dad is crazy about that car, but he did leave Emily in charge too." He sighs.

"Alan. We've got bigger problems here. Doug would be in the hospital, he could be hurt." Phil says.

We hear beeping so we look over toward a crane that is taking a mattress off the statue.

"What the fuck?" Phil turns toward a man. "Hey, man. What's going on here?"

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night." He answers.

"No shit." Phil says, being calm.

"Yeah. Some guys just can't handle Vegas."

Phil chuckles slightly. I look toward a police car coming our way and my eyes widen. Oh shit!

"Here's your car, officers." The valet says, after stepping out.

"Act cool." Phil whispers. "Come on. Let's just get in and go."

Phil and I walk around the car. He opens the back door for me before looking at Stu.

"Stu, you got a five?"

"No." He rolls his eyes.

"I'll hit you on the way back." Phil says, closing my door after I get in.

"Thank you sir."

Alan opens his door and accidently hits the baby in the head, causing Carlos to start crying.

"You just nailed the baby!" Stu says, panicking.

"Are my glasses okay?" Alan asks, trying to look.

"Your glasses are fine, dick. Just get in and give me the baby." I say, putting my arms out.

Alan gets in and takes Carlos from the carrier before he hands him to me. I put him on my lap and buckle us up. Phil waits for Alan to close his door and for Stu to get in before he pulls away. A few minutes later, we're stuck in traffic. I sigh and try to keep Carlos occupied. Stu is starting to freak out.

"This is so illegal." He says, holding onto the door.

"Can you see the fun part in anything?" Phil asks, glancing at him.

"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with a missing child in the back seat. Which part of this is fun?" Stu snaps slightly.

"I think the cop car part is pretty cool." Alan buts in.

"Thank you, Alan. It is cool. Doug would love it." Phil smirks at Stu. "Check this out."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's P.O.V. ~

Phil turns the lights and the siren on. He pulls over onto the sidewalk.

"No! Oh, no! Phil! No, Phil!" Stu freaks out.

I start laughing. "This is so cool!"

"Emily! You're supposed to be responsible!" Stu snaps.

"I'm on vacation! I don't care."

"See! Even Em thinks it's awesome." Phil laughs before talking over the PA "Attention, please. Move out of the way. I repeat, please disperse."

"Please, stop the car, I wanna get out." Stu says. "Stop the car. I wanna get out! Pull over."

"Pull over where?" I giggle.

"Please disperse." Phil says into the PA before turning it off. "I should have been a fucking cop." Phil starts laughing.

I lean forward and whisper. "You'd be a sexy cop."

He glances at me in the mirror and smirks. I giggle and lean back. Stu screams when we almost hit someone. We finally made it to the hospital and park. Stu gets out quickly and lets Alan out. I unbuckle Carlos and I before passing him to Alan. Phil opens my door, letting me out.

"So...I'd make a sexy cop?" He whispers, smirking at me.

"Of course. You're already a sexy teacher." I smile.

"Well-"

"You guys coming?" Stu yells over to us.

I sigh and walk around the building toward the guys with Phil following me. After about ten minutes, we finally found the doctor that helped Phil. He's with a patient.

"Look, I already told you. You came in with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs. No big deal." He says. "Although none of you could articulate how it happened."

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" I ask, sweetly.

"I don't know. I think it was just you guys. Definitely no baby." He pauses. "Oh and one other guy."

"That's our guy. Was he okay?" Stu asks.

"Yeah, he was fine. Just whacked out of his mind. You all were." He says, before looking at his patient.

He has the guy stand up. He pulls down his pants and I turn around. Phil puts my face into his chest while the doctor has the guy cough. The doctor talks to him for a minute before leaving with us.

"Guys, I really gotta go. I'm sorry. I have surgery on the fourth floor." The doctor explains.

Phil pulls out a $100 and shows the man. "No, I know. But we just need a couple more minutes of your time."

"Yeah. Tuck it right in there. I don't want to re-sterilize." He says.

Phil tucks the money into the doctor's pocket. The doctor walks away and gets Phil's file.

"Okay, here we go. Patient name, Phil Wenneck, 2:45 A.M. arrival. Minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising. Pretty standard."

"Do you mind if I look?" Stu steps up. "I'm actually a doctor."

"Yeah, you said that several times last night. But really, you're a dentist." The doctor smirks. "She can look. She's an actual doctor."

I smirk pushing past Stu and look at Phil's file.

"Your blood work came in this morning, Phil. They found...Ruphylin."

My eyes widen and I look at him. He looks at me confused. I sigh.

"Roofies. The date rape drug." I dumb it down for him.

"What, so, what are you saying? I was raped last night?" Phil asks, shocked.

"Actually, I don't think so. But someone did slip you the drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything." The doctor comments.

"Doc, none of us can remember anything. Remember?" Alan buts in.

"How could someone have drugged all of us?" Phil asks.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The stuff's out of your system. You're gonna be fine." The doctor says, closing up his file.

"Wait, wait wait." I say. "Is there...is there anything else? Like, something we may have been talking about or-"

"You guys kept talking about some wedding last night."

"No shit. Our buddy Doug's getting married tomorrow. You know what? I want the 100 back." Phil tries to take it.

"No, no. Easy. You kept talking about some weddings you just came from. At the, uh, Best Little Chapel. You kept saying how sick the weddings were and getting all crazy about it." He informs us.

Phil takes out the napkin and writes it down. "Best..Little...Chapel. Do you know where that is?"

"I do. It's at the corner of Get A Map and Fuck Off. I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself, okay? You're big kids." He looks at me. "If you ever need a job, call me. I'll get you in here." He walks away from us.

I sigh and look at Phil.

"Let's go."

Phil drives us all the way to Best Little Chapel. It takes about a half hour but we make it. I look down at Carlos, who I moved between Alan and I. Phil opens my door. I step out and follow him toward the Chapel.

"Wait, what about the baby?" Alan asks, glancing toward the car.

"Leave him in the car." Phil takes my hand pulling me to the door. "We're gonna be five minutes."

"Woah, we're not leaving a baby in the car." Stu says.

"He'll be fine. I cracked the window."

This seems to persuade the guys because they walk inside after us. We look around.

"What if they don't remember us?" Stu asks from behind me.

"Well, let's just find out." Phil says.

We walk further into the Chapel and see a shorter, tanned man. He's messing with some decorations on the wall.

"I'm sor-. Um. Excuse me." I say, getting the man's attention.

"Look at these guys." He walks over. "What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie?"

He hugs Phil. We glance at each other then back at Eddie.

"How are you, my friend?" He hugs Alan, who willingly hugs back. "Look at this, guys. You're fucking crazy!" He looks at me. "Still so beautiful! You take my offer on that fuck yet?" He laughs pulling me into a hug. He finally turns to Stu and smiles. "Listen, I'm going to tell you something. I know some sick people in my life. This guy is the craziest, wildest bastard I have ever met in my life." He hugs Stu happily.

"This guy?" I ask, pointing at Stu with my thumb.

"This guy is out of his mind. What's going on, you scary motherfucker? I thought he was gonna eat my dick." He laughs. "What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?"

"No, no. It's not that, Eddie." Stu says, softly. "It's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened here last night."

"Yeah, was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?" Alan says.

I sigh to myself and Phil rubs my back.

"Obviously we were here." Phil starts. "We're looking for our friend, Doug."

"Do you remember?" Stu asks.

"Yeah, the small guy. Like a monkey. Her brother." He gestures to me.

"Yeah!" I smile.

"You saw him?" Alan asks.

"Of course!" He smiles.

"Is there anything you can tell us about what may have happened last night?" Stu asks.

Eddies smile lessens. "You don't remember nothing?"

We all shake our heads and he waves us to follow him. We walk to his office where he puts down a photo album. We take a look at it while he looks for something. Stu groans after taking a look at the front photo.

"Congratulations, Stu! You got married." Phil says, happily.

"This...This can't be happening." He groans,

"Why not, Stu? You look seriously happy." I say, flipping through the photos.

"That's it! My life's over." Stu lets his head fall.

"Stu, it's okay. Look, shit happens." Phil says, rubbing his back.

"Come on. Melissa's not gonna know anything about this." I look at him.

"This never happened. I'll take care of it." Stu says.

"Come on. Put it here." Eddie says, as his girlfriend puts down the boxes. "Oh! Here. I finally found it."

Eddie lays down another photo album. Stu groans, but looks at it. His eyes widened before he looks at us. Phil and I lean over to see the album...of us. We got married? I quickly grab the album and open it. The first photo inside is a picture of Phil and I kissing. I gasp slightly. I turn the page to see us giggling and staring at each other.

I look up at Phil and he's smiling.

"Looks like we got hitched too." He smirks.

"Looks like it." I blush.

I look down at the album to see Doug and Phil smiling. My brother was...happy about it?

"You do annulments?" I hear Stu ask.

"Of course I do. It breaks my heart and gonna make me sad but it's no problem. Good price for you." Eddie sighs. "I can't do it with just him, though. I need the chick. I need both parties."

"Oh, not a problem! That's great!" Alan says, and claps Stu on the shoulder. "Isn't that great, Stu?"

Stu nods. "Yeah. That's great."

"Did you guys want one too?" Eddie asks.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's P.O.V. ~

Neither Phil and I answer. Phil grabs me gently by the arm and pulls me outside.

"We got married, Emily." He says, turning toward me.

"I know!" I say, softly.

He pauses for a second before his eyes fill with happiness. "Holy shit! We really got fucking married! I married my best friend." He laughs happily.

"You're really excited." I laugh.

"Of course I am! I've been dreaming of this since we were ten and you punched that girl for pulling my hair." He smiles and walks toward me. "I was serious when I said I love you. I married Stephanie thinking I'd be able to just be friends with you but that didn't work. I love you more than anything.-"

I cut him off, blushing. "Phil...I love you too."

"-I've always wanted you to be mine. Doug even told me one time he wanted us together, but I didn't believe him."

I cover his hand with my hand. "Phillip Wenneck." I giggle.

He looks at me.

"I love you. I have since you asked me...me of all people...to go to the middle school dance with you. I don't want this annulled if that's what you're thinking."

I uncover his mouth. He smiles widely before pulling me to him by my waist.

"We're gonna do this?" He asks.

"Yes. We're gonna do this." I giggle.

He leans down to kiss me, but the front door to the Chapel slams open causing me to jump back. Out walks Stu and Alan, looking at us.

"You coming back in?"

We sigh and I nod. "Yes, Alan. We're coming back in."

They walk back inside and I glance at Phil.

"Another time, when we have found Doug." I say, sighing.

"I'll make sure we get that chance, Mrs. Wenneck." He says, softly.

I blush and nod. "You better."

He nods and opens the door for us. I walk back inside. Eddie looks back over at us.

"Did you guys want one?" He asks, holding up the paperwork.

"No thanks, Eddie. We're gonna stay married." Phil says, putting his arm over my shoulder.

Eddie smiles and nods. "That's good to hear! You make a cute couple!"

"Thanks, Eddie." I blush and slide my hand into Phil's back pocket as he holds me close.

Alan looks at us. "You're staying married? I don't remember it!"

He throws a mini-tantrum.

"Don't worry, Alan. We'll do it again just for you." I giggle slightly.

His eyes light up. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, buddy!" Phil smiles, before whispering in my ear. "Because I wanna remember it too."

Eddie hands Stu a piece of paper with Jade, his wife's, information on it. Alan and Stu pick up the boxes that contain the High Roller package Stu ordered. Apparently, it came with mugs, hats and even a calendar. Phil and I just ordered the one photo album and a 5x7 photo. It was the one I loved the most, where we're staring into each other's eyes.

I glance over at Phil to see him tucking something into his wallet. I giggle and raise a brow.

"What's that?" I ask, trying to peek.

He smirks. "I may have bought a wallet size one too. That way I can look at it every time I open my wallet."

"He had them just laying around?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Apparently, just in case we wanted more."

I shake my head giggling, following behind Stu and Alan.

"Hey, Phil? What about my dad's car?" Alan asks, glancing up, sounding a little worried.

"I'm sure Doug has it. We'll get it back." Phil rubs his back slightly.

Stu drops the box next to the car. "Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it."

"Torch it? Who are you?" Phil snaps.

"I don't know, Phil!" He throws his hands up in the air, sighing. "Apparently, I'm a guy who marries complete strangers! This whole situation is completely fucked!"

"These mugs!" He grabs one one and throws it down on the ground.

"This hat!" He grabs the one off Alan's head and slings it into the trunk of the car.

"Hey!" Alan protests, but Stu just waves the protest away.

"It's all evidence! Evidence of a night that that never fuckin' happened! That's why we're torching all of it!" Stu says, as if it's the most obvious explanation in the world.

Phil holds his hands up. "Whoa! I'm a school teacher, okay? I just got married to the love of my life last night! I've got a little boy! I'm all for secrecy, but I'm not gonna torch a damn cop car!"

I gently rub Phil's back to get him to relax a little. He does and lowers his hands. Stu sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine. I'll do it then." He sighs.

"Can I help?" Alan asks.

"Yeah, thanks.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" I ask.

"Easy. You just pour kerosene over a ferret, light it on both ends, put it in." Alan says, explaining the process.

Stu looks up, shocked. "What? A ferret?"

Alan nods. "Yeah. Yeah. Or...a tamed raccoon, but it's a lot of trouble. If you wanna…."

"Does it matter if it's tamed?"

"Yeah, because if it's untamed it won't take the kerosene as well."

I shake my head and look at Phil in disbelief that Stu and Alan are even talking about this. He shrugs and shakes his head too. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close to him. He kisses my head. Just then a phone starts ringing. We all look around.

"Is it Doug?" Phil asks.

I shrug, knowing it's neither of our phones that's ringing. "I don't have it."

"It's Doug. It's gotta be Doug."

Stu shakes his head as he digs his phone outta his pocket. "Uh, it's Melissa."

"Don't answer!" Both Phil and I say at the same time.

"I have to! She's called twice already!" Stu whines.

I shake my head as Stu answers the phone and starts talking to Melissa. Alan puts his hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Can I ride shotgun?" He asks, quietly.

Phil gently shrugs off Alan's hand and shakes his head. "Don't touch me."

Alan nods and goes to get into the backseat with Carlos. I stop him.

"I want you to do something really important, ok, Al?" I smile.

He nods fast. "What is it?"

"I need you to keep a close eye on Carlos, ok? You're gonna be his protector. Can you do that for me?"

He smiles widely and nods. "I can do that!"

I grin. "Thanks, buddy!"

He grins and gives me a hug. I giggle and hug him back. He climbs into the backseat, happier now. I smile and look at Phil, who's shaking his head at Stu's conversation. I lean up and kiss my husband's cheek. He looks at me and smiles softly.

"What?" He asks, quietly.

I giggle. "Nothing, babe. I just love you."

He grins. "I love you too. C'mon, let's get in the car."

I giggle and nod. I motion for Stu to hurry up so we can get going. He nods as he talks to Melissa on the phone. He gets into the back seat with Alan so I get into the passenger seat. An orange car skids behind us, fast, and blocks us in. Phil turns around.

"What the fuck?" He whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's P.O.V. ~

Two men get out and walk up to the car, containing baseball bats in their hands. They smack against the windows, causing Phil and I to jump.

"Where the hell is he?" The one on Phil's side yells.

"Hey, easy, easy." He puts his hands up. "I think we're looking for the same guy, okay?"

The guy on my side hits the windshield with the bat. I scream and Carlos starts to cry.

"Hey! What the hell man?!" I yell.

"Where is he!?" The same guy yells.

"I don't know! What are you talking about?" Phil yells.

"Sir, can you please start the tractor so we can get out of here?" Stu asks, smacking the armrest from the back seat.

"I'm trying to, but we're fucking blocked!" Phil yells.

The man lifts the baseball bat and Phil pulls me down to cover me, just in case.

"Hey! There's a baby on board!" Alan yells.

"Get out of the car!" The first guy snaps.

Eddie walks out from the Chapel.

"Why you making trouble for my business, man?"

The man on my side pulls out a gun and I grab Phil's arm.

"Get out of the fucking car!" he yells.

"Phil, he's got a gun!" Alan yells.

"No shit he's got a gun!" Phil snaps to him.

"Come on." Phil starts the car and puts it in gear.

He pulls forward and runs over one of the guys' foot. He almost falls and shoots Eddie in the shoulder.

"He shot me!" Eddie yells.

"He shot Eddie!" Stu yells.

The man points the gun at me and glares. "Get the fuck out!"

"Fuck this shit." Phil snaps.

He leans over and buckles me in before turning and reversing quickly. We hit the orange car and burst into a glass bus stop. He quickly stops the car before it hits one that was coming. He puts it in drive and speeds off. I lean back in my seat and let out a breath in relief. Carlos keeps crying so Alan tries to quiet him down.

"Okay. Oh, that was some sick shit." Phil whispers to himself. He looks at me. "Are you okay?"

I nod slightly and sigh. "Woah...We almost died."

Phil reaches over and takes my hand.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Stu yells, in the silent car.

"I have no idea." Phil shakes his head.

Stu's phone starts ringing again and I look back.

"Why don't you just let that go to voicemail?" I say.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Stu says, looking at his phone.

A few seconds later, he says. "That's a fake laugh, by the way."

I sigh and close my eyes as Phil drives to Stu's wife, Jade's, house. We pull into the parking lot and Phil parks. He looks at me.

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "That...that was so scary." I whisper.

He brings my hand up and kisses it. I blush.

"Open my door. I want to get this over with." Stu sighs.

Phil rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. I unbuckle myself and get out. I open the back door for Alan. He gently passes Carlos to me and gets out. I smile at Carlos. Alan stands in front of me, staring.

"You want him back, Alan?"

He nods fast, so I gently hand him back. Phil walks around the car to me and kisses my head.

"Come on. Let's go."

I nod and follow them up the stairs. Alan starts talking about a movie about three men that had a baby.

"What room was it again?" Stu asks.

"825." Phil says, looking at the door numbers.

A blonde woman walks out of the room near us, talking on the phone.

"I know, I did. I already checked with her." She looks up at us. "I found him. I'll call you back." She hangs up the phone and takes Carlos from Alan."Thank God, he's with his father. I was freaking out. I missed you, sweetie." She kisses his head and looks at Stu. "And I miss you."

She kisses Stu and I look away to give them privacy. Phil wraps an arm around me and puts his head on mine.

He whispers. "That's not gross…"

I guess they pull away because I hear Jade talk.

"Where the hell happened to you guys? I got up this morning, and I went to get coffee. I came back, and you were gone?" None of us say anything, we just keep looking at each other. "Why are you being so quiet?"

"I'm not being quiet." Stu says.

"Ha-ha!" She laughs. "You're cute! I gotta feed Tyler. Come inside, you guys." She walks inside her room.

Alan looks at Phil and I.

"Did you hear that? Baby's name is Tyler." He whispers.

"Yeah, I thought he looked more like a Carlos too, bud." Phil says, rubbing his shoulder.

We walk inside and sit down on the couch. Since there aren't enough seats, I sit down on Phil's lap. Jade gets us drinks and sits down.

"Okay, what's up? You guys are acting weird?" She asks, looking up from the kitchen.

"Look. It's Jade, right?" Phil asks, holding me.

"Very funny, Phil." She giggles.

"Right, Jade. Uh, you remember our friend Doug?"

"Are you kidding? He was the best man at our weddings." She smiles widely.

She walks to us and hands Stu a glass.

"Exactly. Well, we can't find him, and we're getting worried." I say, leaning against Phil.

"Oh, my God. That is so Doug." She smiles.

"Actually, it's not like Doug at all." I say.

She frowns slightly before Stu spits out his sweet tea all over Tyler, causing him to start crying.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm gonna go clean him off. It's alright. Daddy didn't mean it." Jade stands up and walks to another room.

"What the fuck, man?" Phil says. "You gotta hold it together."

"Holy shit." Stu whispers and holds his head.

"She's super hot. Not as hot as Emily, but you should be proud of yourself." Phil says, rubbing my back.

I shake my head and stand up.

"I'll go talk to her for a minute."

Phil looks up but I walk to where Jade is.

"Hey, Jade?" I get her attention.

"Hey, Emily!" She smiles widely.

"I have a question."

"Of course." She turns to me.

"I don't remember much from last night. How did Phil propose?" I ask, nicely.

"Oh! We were at my job, and someone dumped a drink on you, so I let you borrow my clothes. After you came out, Phil kept saying how beautiful you are, and he's not lying you are. Anyway! After listening to him gush for several minutes, Doug slammed his drink down on the table, like drunk, happy guys do, and said 'just marry my sister! Damn!' He chuckled and tossed back the rest of his drink, seemingly happy with his declaration. Phil smirked and walked over to you as you sat on the couch."

I'm suddenly pulled into a flashback.

I lean against the back of the couch, pulling my left leg up so my knee is bent and my foot flat. I laugh as I watch Stu and Jade together. I look as Phil walks toward me, stumbling and grinning from ear to ear.

"Emily! I love you! You -" He hiccups. "- know that, right?"

"Of course, Phil! I love you!"

"Marry me then! We'll be happy and...and…"

"I don't know, Phil, I mean...We don't have rings! How will people know?" I say, concerned.

He glances around and puts his hands in his pockets. His eyes light up and he reaches into his shirt and pulls out a necklace he's been wearing for the last 15 years. It was the necklace I gave him when we graduated high school.

"Wear this? And..and when we get home...I'll buy you a ring!"

He reaches over and puts the necklace around my neck. I lean up to him and kiss his lips. He cups my cheek and kisses me back with so much love. When we pull away, I smile widely at him.

"Yes."

I'm pulled back to reality when Jade touches my arm.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. I…I was just remembering." I smile widely at her.

She nods and walks to the living room. I look around my neck and smile. Yep...the necklace is there. I touch it for a second and think. What is Phil using for a ring? He did have a ring he wore all the time so maybe he's using that. I sure as fucking hope so. I walk back to the living room. Phil opens his arms and I sit back down in his lap.

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder. I smile and look at Jade. She's now breast feeding Tyler so I look away.

"About last night, um, do you remember the last time you saw Doug?" Phil asks, coughing slightly.

"Uh, I haven't seen him since the weddings?" She looks up at us.

"The weddings...great. And uh. We can't re-...What time was that at?" Phil asks, moving me slightly.

He pulls out the napkin. I look at Alan to see him staring at Jade's breast so I smack his leg from my angle and he looks at me. I give him a look and he looks down to the floor.

"I guess it was around 1 this morning, because I had to go back to work and finish my shift. And then when I got out I headed over to the hotel with Tyler." She looks down at Tyler then back up. "I didn't see Doug because you guys were passed out. Phil and Em were still going at it." She giggles. "The room was a wreck so I just curled up next to Stu!"

"Uh-huh." Phil nods and looks at me.

I blush slightly as I wiggle my eyebrows, and he smirks.

"I got a question." Stu speaks up. "Um, you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?"

She giggles. "You know this! I'm a stripper." She pauses. "Well, technically I'm an escort, but stripping's a great way to meet the clients."

"Smart." Phil says, smacking Stu's leg.

"Savvy." Stu nods.

"But, that's all in the past, now that I married a doctor." She smiles widely.

"I'm just a dentist." He says.

My eyes widen. He never says that.

"Em is the doctor. I just work with teeth." Stu glances at me.

"You're the doctor?" She asks.

I nod. "I'm a surgeon."

"Damn…" She sighs.

Before anything else can happen, her front door is kicked open and a couple cops run in. They point guns at the four of us. We all put our hands up, except Phil puts one around me.

"Las Vegas Police! Freeze!" One screams.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's P.O.V. ~

Tyler starts to cry and one of the officers gets angry.

"Shut that baby up!" He yells. "Shut the baby up!"

Phil, Alan, Stu and I are all handcuffed and taken to their station. They put us on a bench. Phil is handcuffed to me. Alan's left hand is handcuffed to my left one, while his right one is handcuffed to Stu. I sigh from the bench and I look as Phil stands up.

"What are you doing?" I ask, moving my arm up so he can stand.

"Someone needs to call Tracy." He pulls a couple quarters out. "We need to buy some time."

"Should you be the one to do it?" I ask, softly.

"Don't worry, babe. I got this."

He walks to the phone and puts in the quarters and dials Tracy's number.

I look up when I hear a police officer. He's talking to a group of middle school age children, who must be here on a field trip.

"After we take the mug shots, we bring them down here where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers." He turns to us. "Trust me, kids, you do not wanna be sitting on these benches. We call this place Loserville."

All the kids start laughing at us. The police officer ushers them away but a bigger kid brings up his cellphone. I lean out of the way and he takes a picture of Alan. Alan kicks his leg up and kicks the phone out of the kid's hand.

"Alan!" I snap at him. "I'm sorry for him. He's a little…"

"It's okay, ma'am." The kid smiles at me before glaring at Alan.

Alan goes to kick him again but I use my leg to stop him. The kid walks away, going with his group.

"Alan, you can't kick kids." I glare at him.

"He was taking a photo of me, Em!" He whines.

"I don't care! You can get more charges on your record." I sigh.

"But, Em-"

"No buts...You will-"

I'm cut off by a police officer calling our names.

"Wenneck, Billings, Price, Garner. Room Three!"

Phil hangs up the phone and we all stand up. We try to detangle ourselves and walk to him. He uncuffs us so we sit down. Alan sits by the wall, then me, Phil and Stu. A few seconds later, a cop walks in.

"Gentlemen, Lady." He looks through the file. "We've got some good news, and we've got some bad news. The good news is we found your Mercedes."

"Oh thank God." I put my head down on the table.

"That's great news!" Phil says, rubbing my back, excitedly.

"Yeah, it's over at impound right now. We picked it up at 5 A.M. this morning...parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard." He says.

"In the middle...That's weird." Phil says, glancing at us.

"Yeah, that is weird. There was also a note. It says, 'Couldn't find a meter, but here's four bucks.'" He throws the paper to us.

I take it and then hand it to Stu, knowing it's his hand writing.

"The bad news is we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning." He sits down.

"Oh, no officer. That's just impossible." Phil says. "No, we need to be in L.A. tomorrow for a wedding."

"You stole a police car." The lady cop speaks up.

"We didn't steal anything. Um...We found it." Stu speaks up.

"Yeah. If anything, we deserve a reward or something. Like a trophy." Alan says from beside me.

I pat his leg to shut him up.

"I see assholes like you every day." The man says.

"Every fucking day." The lady butts in.

"Let's go to Vegas! We'll get drunk and laid!" He acts out.

They both start cheering.

"Let's steal a cop car, because it'd be really fucking funny." The man snaps.

"Think you gonna get away with it? Not up in here." The woman snaps.

"Not up in here!" The man comments.

Phil takes in a deep breath while Stu rubs his temples.

"Sir...If I may…" Phil starts. "I'm assuming that that squad car belongs to one of you."

"Yeah." The man says.

"Yeah...Look, I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm a school teacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip….that would look really bad on me." Phil gestures to himself.

"What are you getting at?" The man glares.

"Yeah, Phil. What are you getting at?" Stu whispers.

"No one wants to look bad." Phil says, glancing at me. "We gotta get to a wedding...and you guys don't need people talking about how some obnoxious tourist borrowed your squad car last night. But look, the point is, I think we can work out a deal. Discreetly, of course, ma'am." Phil says, to the lady. "What do you say?"

The lady thinks for a second before closing our file. She pushes a clipboard over to the man. She points out one of the things on a list, and he starts laughing before looking at us.

"Do, uh, any of you have a heart condition or anything like that?" He asks.

"She's pregnant." Phil gestures to me. "She's also a doctor. You know, just in case."

"What?!" Stu looks at me.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Phil." I lie before nodding at the cops. "I am a doctor, too."

They nod and stand up. They take us to a room with the students from earlier. The chubby kid from earlier waves at me and I smile. I wave by before looking at the cops.

"You can sit with him if you want." The lady says.

I nod and walk over to the kid.

"You're sitting with me?" He asks, excitedly.

I giggle and sit at his table. Good thing no one sat by him.

"Okay, kids! You're in for a real treat today. These gentlemen have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect." He gestures to my guys.

My eyes widen as all of the kids comment, most of them sounding really excited.

"Wait a sec. What?" The guys start saying.

"Now, there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal." The male officer says.

All of the guys' eyes widen, not really believing that this is actually about to happen. The male cop tasers Stu in the neck. Stu screams and falls. All the kids around me start to laugh. I cover my mouth and stare at him.

"What the fuck?" Phil puts his hands on his head.

"Or you can shoot it from a distance." The male cop says. ""Do I have any volunteers? You wanna come up here and do some shooting huh?" A bunch of kids raise their hands. "Alright, how about you, young lady? Come on up here." The little girl he pointed out walks up toward the front. "Let's go handsome, come on."

Alan steps forward.

"No you, fat Jesus. Slide it on back." The cop says, pointing toward Phil. You, pretty boy." Phil steps forward, as the cop shows the little girl the taser. "Alright, now, it's real simple. All you gotta do is point, aim and shoot."

The little girl nods and holds it up toward Phil.

"Okay, look. You don't really wanna do this." Phil tries to talk her down.

"You can do this. Just focus." The cop says.

"Don't listen to this maniac." Phil points with his thumb. "Let's think this through."

"Finish him!" The cop yells.

The little girl pushes the trigger causing the taser to shoot out and hit Phil in the groin area. Phil falls straight to the ground, holding himself and groaning loudly.

"Right in the nuts! That was beautiful!" The cop cheers.

All the kids in the audience start laughing.

"Well done! Give her hand, everyone."

The kids clap. The little girl goes straight to her seat and sits back down.

"That was great. Good. Hey, we got one more charge left. Anybody wanna do some shooting up here?" The cop asks.

The little boy beside me raises his hand quickly.

"How about you, big man?" The cop points to him.

The kid smiles widely and stands, glaring at Alan. Alan walks over toward the aisle, eyeing the kid. They meet in the aisle, staring each other down.

"Okay, same instructions. Just point, aim, shoot." The cop hands him the taser. "There you go. That's the stuff." He sees the kid staring at Alan. "I love the intensity. Eye of the tiger. Good. You're holding 50,000 volts, little man. Don't be afraid to ride the lightning."

Without hesitation, he pulls the trigger and shoots Alan in the face. Alan starts grunting and all the kids laugh.

"In the face! In the face!"

Alan stays standing so all the kids scream, thinking he would have gone down. I stand up and run to the front of the room, but stay back just enough to where I'm not near the guys.

"Alright, everyone. Relax. Take it easy." The cop says, grabbing another hand taser. "We've seen it before. He just needs a little extra charge." He tases Alan again.

Alan goes straight down to the floor this time. Both cops start laughing.

"Some of these big boys, we gotta give two shots. Alright, kids. Who wants to get their fingerprints done?"

The kid runs over and hugs me around the waist. I hug him back and let him run from the room before I quickly kneel down next to Phil.

"You okay?" I ask him.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily's P.O.V. ~

"It fucking hurts." Phil groans.

"You guys just need to walk it off." I play with his hair.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Stu groans.

"I'm a fucking doctor, asshole." I glare at him.

After a while, the boys get up and another cop drops us off at the impound lot. We wait on the porch for the car. Alan is sitting down. Stu is pacing back and forth, and I'm leaning against one of the poles with Phil.

"Fuck those guys, you hear me? That was bullshit! I'm telling everybody we stole a cop car." Stu rants.

"They let us go. Who cares?" Phil sighs.

"I care!" Stu snaps. "You can't just do that. You can't just tase people because you think it's funny. That's police brutality."

"It was either that, or we all would be in jail!" I snap slightly, just to shut him up.

"Yeah! What the hell was up with you being pregnant? You haven't had a boyfriend in like 4 years." Stu stops pacing and turns to me.

"I lied." Phil rolls his eyes. "I didn't know what they were gonna do! I wasn't risking her."

"That's bullshit! She should have gotten tased too. I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything?" He asks.

"No." We all say.

Stu walks away and I sigh.

"My man doesn't shut up. Jesus Christ." Phil sighs, pulling me close.

I wrap my arms around him and look at Alan.

"Alan, you okay?" I ask, softly.

"I'm just worried. What if something happened to Doug? Something bad." Alan glances at us.

"Come on, you can't think like that." Phil starts.

"I mean, what if he's dead? I can't afford to lose anybody close to me again. It hurts too much."

I look away. I never thought he would be dead. My…twin brother could be dead. Phil holds me close.

"I was so upset when my grandpa died." Alan finishes his rant.

"Oh, I'm s...How'd he die?" Phil asks.

"World War II."

Phil looks at me, then back up. "Died in battle?"

"No, he was skiing in Vermont. It was just during World War II." Alan says, as if nothing is wrong with his statements.

"Alan….Doug is fine." I say, more to myself than him.

"Well, why hasn't he called?" Alan looks at us.

"Because we have his phone, Alan. He might not have a way to contact us." I answer.

"I'll tell you another thing," Stu starts but Phil cuts him off.

"Stu, not now."

"No, how much do you wanna bet it's fucked beyond recognition." Stu finishes.

"That's enough." Phil snaps. "Alan's seriously worried, okay? Let's not freak him out anymore."

"Sorry, Alan," Stu pauses. "You know what? We'll search the car for clues and everything's gonna be okay."

We all hear a car against the gravel, coming toward us.

"Oh shit. I can't watch. Just tell me what it looks like." Phil says, hiding his face in my hair.

"Not looking. Not looking." Stu turns around.

I see the car pull up...in perfect condition.

"Fuck yeah!" I cheer.

Phil and Stu both look up and smile.

"Thank God." Phil smiles. "You see? It's gonna be alright."

Stu looks at Phil. "Who's gonna drive?"

"I will." Phil steps forward.

"No. You drove the cop car the whole time. I wanna drive this car." Stu stops him.

"My dad said Emily has to drive." Alan buts in.

"I don't care what your dad said." Stu says.

I walk to the guy and get the keys before getting in the driver's seat. The guys continue to fight so I honk the horn. They all jump and look at me. I wave my hands in circles, meaning 'hurry the fuck up'. They run over and get inside. I start driving as the boys look around.

"How come you get to drive?" Phil says, from the passenger seat.

"We're looking for my brother and I've known him longer than you have." I look at him and smirk. "Seniority rules."

He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Anything?" Phil asks the guys.

"Hmm, I got a cigar." Stu holds it up.

"I found...There are some black shoes." Alan holds up somes shoes.

"They women's shoes?" Phil asks, looking back.

"I don't know." Alan hands them to Stu.

I glance back before looking at the road again. "They are too ugly to be women's shoes."

"It's a men's size six." Stu says.

"What is this, a snakeskin?" Alan holds up a used condom.

"Ew!" Stu yells.

"That's a used condom, Alan!" Phil yells.

Alan throws it onto Stu, who screams like a little girl. He pushes it off of himself which makes it fly onto my shoulder.

"Ew! Get it the fuck off!" I scream, swerving slightly.

"Oh, God. Ew!" Phil grabs it and throws it out the window. "Ew! I got jizz on me. Jesus Christ, guys."

I quickly pull off the road into a dirt lot before turning toward the backseat. Stu and Alan are giggling and I glare. If looks could kill...well...they wouldn't be giggling anymore with the way I'm glaring at them.

"Alright! What the fuck! We gotta get this shit together if we're gonna find my brother!"

Everyone is silent for a few moments when we something pounding somewhere in the car.

"What was that?" Alan asks.

The pounding happens again.

"It's in the trunk." Stu says. His eyes widen. "Doug's in the trunk!"

"Fuck! Shit!" I quickly turn off the car and grab the keys.

I jump out of the car and run to the trunk.

"Open it! Open it!" Stu yells, running up to me with Phil.

I quickly open the trunk and look inside. What's inside is definitely not my brother. Inside the trunk is a naked, Asian man. He jumps out of the trunk onto Phil. His legs are over Phil's shoulders and he's hitting him in the back with a crowbar. I try and pull him off but Phil throws him to his feet in front of Stu.

He quickly hits Stu in the stomach, forcing him to instinctively bend over, then he hits him in the back. Stu falls to the ground and the man turns back to Phil. Phil puts his hands up and the man cracks him in the face with the crowbar. I scream and the man looks at me. I go to cover my face, but he cracks my knee causing me to bend down before hitting me in the face.

I fall to the ground and he turns to Alan.

"Please! Please! Please!" Alan begs. "I'm with you! I'm with you!"

"You gonna fuck on me?" The man speaks for the first time.

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you! We're on your side! I hate Godzilla! I hate him too. He destroys cities."

I groan and roll over. Alan, that is not gonna help us!

"This isn't your fault!" Alan pauses for a second. "I'll get you some pants."

The man doesn't care. He throws the crowbar at Alan's face before taking off, running.

"What the fuck was that?" Phil groans, crawling over to me.

"I have internal bleeding. Somebody call 911!" Stu rolls over.

I sit up slightly and fall into Phil who helps me lean against the side of the car.

"That was fucked up." I groan.

"Who was that guy? He was so mean." Phil whines.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you." Alan speaks up.

We all look at him.

"What Alan? Can it wait?" I try to move.

"Last night on the roof before we went out…" He starts. "I slipped something into our Jagermeisters."

All our heads snap up toward him.

"What?" Phil asks.

"I'm sorry. I fudged up, guys." Alan says.

"You drugged us?" Stu says, sitting up.

"No, I didn't drug you." He looks up. "I was told it was ecstasy."

"Well, who told you it was ecstasy?" Phil asks, standing up.

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store." Alan sighs.

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" Stu asks, moves to his knees.

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each." He whines slightly. "I used to do three hits a night."

"But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan!" I snap at him. "It was roofies!"

"You think I knew that, Em?! The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter!"

"You mean the drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy." Stu sarcastically says, finally standing up.

"Let's just calm down." Phil says, standing up.

I roll to my side and stand up, slowly.

"You fucking calm down! He drugged us! I lost a tooth! I married a whore!" Stu lists.

"How dare you! She's a nice lady!" Alan raises his voice.

"You are such a fucking moron." Stu snaps.

"Your language is offensive." Alan snaps.

"Fuck you!" Stu yells.

"Seriously, this is a good thing. At least it's not some stranger who drugged us for no reason." Phil looks at Stu.

"Yeah, you're right, Phil. It's totally a good thing." Stu rolls his eyes. "We're so much better off now. Here's something I would like to remind you three of: Our best friend, her brother, Doug is probably facedown in a ditch right now with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse."

"Fuck you, Stu!" I turn toward him.

"That's highly unlikely." Alan chimes in.

"Oh shut the hell up." I glare at Alan. "You drugged us! I am so mad at you right now that if I hear you say another word, I'll hit you myself."

"But-" He starts.

"That's it! No more matching shirts!" I yell and walk around the car, grabbing the keys from the ground.

"No!" He yells, trying to get up.

"Let's get our shit together guys. Let's go back to the hotel, and I'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug's back there. Maybe he's asleep." Phil tries to calm us down.

I get into the driver's seat and start the car. Stu opens the passenger door and I hear a thunk.

"Oh, God. Are you okay?" Stu asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I hear Alan say.

"Alan, I'm sorry." Stu says.

The other three get into the car and I start driving.

"Emily…" Alan whispers slightly.

"Yes Alan?" I sigh, staring out the window.

"Is there seriously no more matching shirts?" He asks.

"I don't know, Alan. I am very upset with you right now. If you shut up, maybe." I drive.

"But Stu hit me with the door."

"You deserved it." I say, glancing back at him.

He just has a knot on his forehead.

"I'll check everyone out when we get to the hotel room." I say.

They all nod, and the rest of the ride to the hotel was quiet. We get back and go straight up and when we reach the door, Alan speaks up.

"Wait, guys. Guys." We stop walking and look at him. "What about the tiger? What if it got out?"

"Oh, fuck! I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger." Phil whispers. "How the fuck did we get it in there?"

"I don't know, because I don't remember." Stu looks at Alan.

"Shhh. Stu, keep it down." I whisper.

"Because one of the, uh, side effects of, uh, roofies is memory loss." Alan informs Stu.

"You are literally too stupid to insult." Stu says, staring at him.

"Thank you." Alan smiles slightly.

"Hey, come on." Phil says, slowly opening the door.

We all walk in but there's music playing. I look at Phil confused.

"Did we leave the music on?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and the door slams behind us. Phil turns.

"Hey shhh."

We all walk further in and Phil goes to turn. He bumps into a large man. They both scream which causes Stu and I to scream.

"Who the hell are you?" Phil asks.

"No, who are you?" The man asks.

"Quiet, quiet!" Someone snaps.

We all look to see Mike Tyson, standing up from the piano.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mike Tyson?" Phil questions.

I glance up at Phil. Holy shit. Mike Tyson is in our hotel room.

"Shh. This is my favorite part coming up right now." Mike says.

The drums hit on the song and Mike does some air drums, before he sings slightly.

"Need a chorus line, guys." Mike says, waving to us.

"Hold on…" Alan sings, slightly.

Mike sings some more before speaking.

"One more time, guys."

I giggle and sing along with the guys. Just after the line ends, Mike sucker punches Alan in the face. We all scream when Alan's to the ground, knocked out. We run over and kneel down. I check his pulse and he is still alive. I let out a breath of relief.

"Why did you do that?" Phil freaks out.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why his tiger is in your bathroom?" The man asks.

Phil stands up along with Stu and they stand in front of Mike and the man.

"Hold on, that was completely unnecessary." Phil gestures to Alan. "I'm a huge fan. When you knocked out Holmes, that was…" He does a boxing move.

"Explain." The man cuts him off.

"Alright, look. We were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened." Phil explains.

"It's true. We got in all kinds of trouble last night and now we can't find our friend. If you wanna kill us, go ahead because I don't care anymore." Stu puts his hands on his hips.

I stand up and walk around.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, looking at Stu.

"I don't care, Em." He says.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" The man says, watching us.

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Phil chuckles slightly.

"I don't believe these guys, man." Mike sighs.

"Wait, how did you find us?" Phil asks.

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tiger's case this morning." The man holds up his jacket.

"That's Doug's." I say, excitedly, taking it.

"Yeah. Doug. His wallet and his room key is in there." The man says.

"No, that's our missing friend." Phil says.

"I don't give a fuck." Mike says.

"Well I do! That's my brother and he's missing." I snap at him.

Stu grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Wait. What the fuck happened to your face?" Mike says, taking a step toward me.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh my god. That guy fucked you up." Stu says, looking at my face.

I turn toward a mirror in the living room to see my eye and cheek are starting to bruise. My lip is split and I sigh.

"We found a man in our car and he whipped our ass." I turn back toward Mike.

"So they didn't do it?" He gestures to Phil and Stu.

"She's my wife! I wouldn't hurt her!" Phil says, offended.

"You'd end up like him, if you did." Mike points to Alan.

"Did you guys see Doug?" Stu cuts in, trying to stop a fight.

"I was fast asleep." Mike says.

"Because if he was up, this wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." The man says.

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar." Mike chuckles.

"Respect." The man takes off his hat and puts it to his chest.

"What...What happened to Omar?" Phil stutters slightly.

"Oh, don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more." Mike says.

"Okay, I know this is asking a lot...but do you think we could go to your house and look around? See if there's any clues?" Phil asks, softly.

"Absolutely. How else you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway?" The man smirks and walks toward the door. "Come on, champ."

"I'm sorry?" Stu asks.

"We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think, about 40 minutes?" The guys asks and walks to the door.

"Don't make me come back for him." Mike says, before looking at me. "Do you wanna come with us? Get your face looked at."

I turn toward Phil who nods slightly.

"Sure. Thank you." I say.

I kiss Phil's cheek before following out Mike and the bodyguard guy. I walk to the elevator and Mike looks at me.

"Were you guys really drugged?"

I nod. "The guy you punched put roofies in our drinks last night. We don't remember a thing." I sigh.

"Good thing I punched him then. Are you really married to the loud mouth in there?" He asks, stepping into the elevator.

I nod. "Unfortunately."

Phil's POV

I watch my wife walk out the door with Mike Tyson. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"That was Mike Tyson!" Stu whispers.

"Yeah, no shit that was Mike Tyson." I whisper.

"I'm just saying, he's still got it." Stu shrugs.

We hear groaning behind us. We jump and run over to Alan as he rolls over.

"Bud are you okay?" I ask, pats his cheek lightly.

"Fuck, where'd he get him?" Stu asks.

Alan finally gets up and we start talking about how to get the tiger out of the bathroom. We order a raw steak from the kitchen downstairs and we play a round of rock, paper scissors to see who would have to give it to the tiger. Stu lost so Alan starts putting the roofies in the steak.

"This does not seem fair." Stu says.

"It's rock, paper, scissors. There's nothing more fair." I say, sitting on a backward chair.

"Alan should do it." Stu glances at me.

"Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson." I say, shaking my head. "Come on. For Doug."

Alan starts peppering the steak and I don't even question it, but Stu does.

"Why are you peppering the steak? You don't know if tigers like pepper."

"Tigers love pepper. They hate cinnamon." Alan says, as if it was obvious.

"Phil, just do it." Stu says. "You should do it."

"I would...but you lost." I say, looking at him.

Alan holds up the steak to Stu.

"Okay, I jammed five roofies in there." Alan says. "Just go in there and throw it to him."

"Fine." Stu sighs and takes the steak.

"Make sure he eats the whole thing." I say, glancing up.

Stu sighs and walks to the bathroom. He slowly opens the door and steps inside. We wait a few minutes when the tiger roars and Stu screams. I bite my lip and he runs back out. He lets out a huge breath before speaking.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait." Alan nods.

Stu goes over to the piano and sits down. I sit down on a comfy chair and start playing with my wedding ring. I stare off into space thinking about Emily. I hope she's okay. She's with Mike so I know she's safe but until I see her with my own two eyes, I won't be so sure. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Stu playing the piano.

"What do tigers dream of, when they take a little tiger snooze? Do they dream of mauling zebras or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit? Don't you worry your pretty striped head. We're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed, then we're gonna get our best friend Emily and we're gonna find our best friend Doug and we're gonna give him a best friend hug. Doug, Doug, Doug Doug, Dougie, Dougie, Doug Doug…" Stu sings. "But if he's been murdered by crystal-meth tweakers..." We hear the tiger groan and fall. "Well, then we're shit out of luck."

We hurry up and get the tiger and put him on a luggage cart that Alan grabbed. We have a little mis-hap of his nose falling down but we quickly get him in the backseat of the Mercedes. I get behind the wheel with Stu in the middle and Alan on the other end. I start driving toward Mike's house and it's quiet for a while.

"Hey, guys, when's the next Halley's Comet?" Alan asks.

"Who cares, man?" I roll my eyes.

I just want to get Emily and find Doug, and go home.

"Do you know, Stu?" Alan asks, turning toward him.

"I don't think it's for, like, another 60 years or something." Stu says, softly.

"But it's not tonight, right?" Alan asks, innocently.

"No, I don't think so." Stu shakes his head.

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No." Stu stares forward.

"I got this cousin who saw one. He said it blew his mind. I wanna make sure I never, ever miss out on a Halley's Comet. So if you guys know if there's gonna be one…"

A groan happens behind us and I glance back.

"Oh, fuck!"

The tiger wakes up and he roars. Everything happens so fast.

I swerve around and hit two different cars before pulling over. We all quickly get out and jump back as he breaks the window. I feel a pain in my neck and I feel it before freaking out.

"Stu! Stu, it got me! Stu!" I yell.

"You got clawed! You're bleeding!" Stu yells.

We eventually calmed down and decided to push the car to Mike's. Stu and I are pushing from behind while Alan is holding onto the steering wheel, keeping the car straight. After a while, the tiger makes a noise and Alan lets the wheel go.

"I can't do it!" He says, loudly.

"Get your fucking hand back in there and steer the car!" I snap.

We're so close to his house, so close to Emily!

"I'm too nervous." He whines.

"Alan! We need you, buddy. This is your time to shine." Stu says, softly to calm him down.

"That's it! Good." I say.

"Keep it straight." Stu says.

We push for a while and finally make it to Mike's house. We leave the car in front while I run up to the door and knock. The bodyguard from before opens the door.

"You're late." He says.

"Whatever man. We had to push it the last mile." I roll my eyes, under the sunglasses.

"Come on in. Mike's got something he wants to show you."

We all talk in and I look back at the tiger in the car before looking at the man.

"That thing's out of control, man. Seriously. You gotta put it down." I point toward him.

I look around the house quickly before looking for Emily. I hear footsteps running toward us.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily's POV

I walk out of the living area that Mike and I were sitting in to see the guys walking through the door. I quickly run toward Phil. He looks up and I jump into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"I was worried about you." He whispers.

"I'm fine. I promise. They gave me some supplies to clean my face up." I whisper.

I pull away to look at him and my eyes widen.

"What the fuck happened to your neck?" I ask.

"The tiger woke up in the car." He sighs.

I put my feet down and grab his hand. I pull him to the room where Mike is. I sit down next to Mike and pull out the first aid I used. I start working on Phil's neck when the other boys sit down.

"When we got back, we took a look at the security cameras." Mike says.

The man pushes the button on the remote. The video starts to play and we're walking in Mike's front yard. I've already seen it so I pay attention to Phil's neck.

"Oh! It's Doug!" Stu says. "Thank God he's alive.

"That's our buddy! That's who we've been missing." Phil informs him.

"We're all best friends." Alan chimes in.

"I know. Emily told me. Why don't you just pay attention. I don't have all night." Mike says.

"Yeah, of course." Phil says.

Next what happens on the video is Alan walking over to the pool.

"Hey! That's me! I'm on TV." Alan smiles. "I've never been on TV before."

"Watch this." I whisper to Phil.

I can tell he's paying attention because he smirks slightly. Alan starts peeing in the pool. The guys in the video start saying he's going to overflow the pool.

"Maybe...Maybe I should wait outside?" Alan asks, softly.

"I think that's a good idea, Alan." Mike says.

Alan gets up and walks past us, out of the room.

"Don't touch anything out there, either." Andy, the bodyguard says.

I finish up with Phil's neck and put everything away before leaning back. Phil wraps an arm around me.

"You know what? He's not our good friend. We don't know him that well." Stu says.

"Emily said he's Doug's brother in law?" Mike asks slightly.

They both nod. We go back to watching the TV to see us walking the tiger out of the building.

"By the way, where you get that cop car from?" Mike looks at us.

"We, uh, stole it from these dumb-ass cops." Stu smirks, chuckling slightly.

"Nice!" Mike says, high fiving the guys.

I giggle and shake my head. In the video, we put the tiger in the back of the cop car.

"You know, I just have to say...I have never seen a more beautiful elegant creature. I-"

I cover up Phil's mouth. I don't want him to say anything when I know what happens.

"Check it out, Stu. Stu." Video Phil says. "Fuck this tiger."

He starts to hump the tiger in the video. I shake my head and Stu starts saying how awful that is. In the video, I move Phil from the tiger.

"I'm your wife." Video Me says. "Not this tiger. Fuck me."

"Oh I will! To the hotel room!" Video Phil says, running to the front of the car.

Mike turns to Phil.

"Who does shit like that, man?" He shakes his head.

"Someone who has a lot of issues, obviously. I'm a sick man." Phil puts his head down.

"That's all we got." Andy says, turning off the video.

"This was hugely helpful." Phil says.

"Really. Because now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at 3:30, totally alive." Stu says, nodding.

"Thanks again, Champ. And, uh, again, we are so sorry we stole your tiger." Phil says, pulling me closer.

"Don't worry about it man. Like you said, we all do dumbshit when we're fucked up." Mike says, laughing.

We all start laughing. Stu, Phil and I stand up.

"Thanks for letting me clean up Mike." I say, smiling.

"You're welcome, Emily." He stands and hugs me. "If you need anything, you have my number."

"I will be sure to call."

We all leave and I sit in the back seat, while Stu drives.

"You know, everyone says Mike Tyson is such a badass…" Stu starts. "But I think he's kinda of a sweetheart."

"I think he's mean." Alan mumbles from beside me.

"I like him! He gave me his number. I was thinking of inviting him to Doug's wedding! He probably can't come." I glance at Stu.

"Alright. I think it's officially time we call Tracy." Phil says, turns toward Stu and glances at me.

"Hallelujah. Finally, Phil says something that makes sense." Stu cheers slightly.

"We don't have much of a choice." Phil says. "And maybe she's heard from Doug."

"That's what I've been saying this whole time." Stu glances at him.

"We just need to be completely honest. We need to tell her everything." Phil feels around for his phone.

"We don't have to tell her everything. We can leave out the stuff...:" Stu stops at a red light. "...about me marrying a hooker."

"Just stay focused on Doug. That's the important part." I nod at Stu.

"Thanks, Emily."

"What am I gonna tell my dad?" Alan speaks up.

"Alan, relax. It's just the inside." Phil says. "Come on. I got a guy in L.A. who's great with interiors."

"You mean…"

Before I can finish my sentence, another car speeds up to our car...crashing into the passenger side.

We all scream but the car continues to drive, pushing the Mercades into a Strip Club sign on the side of the road. This causes windows to break in the car. We hear metal creaking and a sign for the Strip Club falls through the roof, causing us all to scream again.

Alan moved out of the way before it could cause any harm to him, which I'm thankful for. We turn toward the car to see it backing up slightly.

"What the fuck?" Phil groans.

"Are you guys okay?"Stu glances at all of us.

"I know that guy!" Alan says, pointing.

I look to see the Asian man from earlier today, stepping out of the car that hit us. More men step out of the car walking to us.

"That's the guy from the trunk." I say.

The Asian man walks over to my side of the car before speaking.

"Get out of the car. Please."

"W...w...wait. Those are the guys that shot Eddie." Stu informs us.

I roll my eyes and lean forward to try to open the passenger door beside Phil.

"Em! What are you doing?" Stu freaks out.

I ignore him, trying to open the door. One of the gentleman walks over and grabs my arm, causing Phil to be pushed forward.

"Gentle, guys." The Asian man says.

He loosens his grip on my arm and helps me out through the window. I stand next to the car that hit us and look at them. The guys stay in the car and this upsets the Asian man.

"Let's go." He snaps his fingers.

His men grabs my guys from the car and pull them out. The guys are freaking out, yelling random things. I shake my head. The men set the guys down.

"Hey, take it easy! Take it easy." Phil snaps before walking to me.

He wraps his arms around me before looking at the Asian man.

"I want my purse back, assholes." He says, holding up a satchel.

"What? Your purse?" Phil looks confused.

"That's not a purse, it's a satchel." Alan yells, sorta.

"It's a purse, okay? And you steal from wrong guy!" The man snaps.

"Wait a second, wait a second." Phil waves his hand a little. "We stole from you?"

"Okay, you know what?" Stu chimes in. "We don't remember anything that happened last night s help us out a little here."

"Well, apparently you guys met at a craps table late last night. You…" One of the Asian Man's bodyguard points to Alan. "...were on a heater, and he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand."

"No shit? 80 grand is nice." Phil nods.

"Okay, that's good." Stu smiles slightly.

"He put the chips in his purse, and then you guys took off with it." The bodyguard continues.

"That doesn't sound like us.." Stu says, confused.

"Mine had $80,000 inside." The Asian man bunches up the purse. "And this one? Nothing!"

He throws the purse down and stomps down on it. We hear a crunch from the purse.

"Hey, there are Skittles in there." Alan snaps.

Alan walks forward to the man, but the bodyguard steps forward and punches him in the gut.

"Ow! Not again." Alan groans, turning around.

Stu holds him and leans him against the car.

"Don't let the beard fool you. He's a child." Stu glances at him.

"It's funny because he's fat." The Asian man laughs.

"Now, look, this was obviously a very simple misunderstanding." I say, stepping forward.

I put my hands out to calm the situation.

"Alan picked up the wrong purse, it's no big deal." Phil says, defending me slightly.

"Okay, if it's 'No big deal' why, when I come after you guys…" The leader points to Phil. "...He starts screaming like crazy and throw me in trunk?"

"What, I did that?" Phil looks confused.

"Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm and you want to take him home with you." The bodyguard says.

"Lucky charm." Phil laughs.

"It's just funny." Stu chuckles.

The leader starts laughing.

"Fuck you." The leader says. "If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 90 grand."

"What?" Stu asks.

"Our friend?" Phil's eyebrows scrunch up.

The leader hits the side of the car. Inside was a man with a bag over his head.

"Doug? You have Doug! You have my brother." I yell, running toward the car.

Phil runs behind me but the bodyguard grabs Phil, letting me run to the window.

"Doug? Are you okay?" I ask, desperately.

He in the car nods but I'm pulled away before he can say anything. I tear and hold onto the man that grabbed me.

"Look, we're very sorry but this is an easy fix." Stu says.

"Alan, where's his purse?" Phil asks, taking me from the man.

"I don't know." Alan shrugs.

"It's in the hotel room, right?" Stu asks.

"Yeah, we can get it." Alan says, confidently.

"We can get you the...We can write you a check right now!" Stu says.

My eyed widen. We don't have that kind of money to write him a fucking check!

"No chance. Cash only."


	15. Chapter 15

"There's a person in there!" One of the boys yell.

"Boring!" The leader fake yawns. "Come on."

They get back into the car. Stu and Phil try to stop the car from leaving.

"Stop! Run me over!" Stu yells, leaning on the front of their car.

"Stu! Stu!" Phil yells, moving him out of the way.

The car moves forward to hit him and they jump slightly out of the way. The car parts in front of them and the window opens.

"Bring money to Big Rock in Mojave Desert at dawn." The leader says.

"What?" Phil asks.

"Toodaloo, motherfuckaaaaaa." The man says, as he rolls up the window.

"Well, at least take the bag off his head! Fuck!" Stu calls after the moving vehicle.

"Guys!" I call out to them.

They turn to us. I point to the car, meaning 'get the fuck inside.' They run right over to me and get into the car. Phil drives as fast as he can to the hotel. We run past the elevator and straight up the stairs. Stu opens the room door and we all start searching. Phil's in the kitchen. I'm in the bedroom. Stu's in the bathroom and other bedrooms. Alan is everywhere.

I walk out of the bedroom sighing.

"Come on, get out of there." Phil pushes the chicken off the counter.

"Guys, I'm telling you. I looked for it this morning before we left. It's not anywhere." Alan says, walking into the room.

"Fuck." Phil sighs. "Em, how much you got in the bank?"

"Maybe 15. I was gonna put it down on a house so Tracy and Doug could have our apartment." I inform Phil.

He nods. "Stu?" He looks over.

"About 10 grand. I was gonna use it for the wedding." Stu says, standing straight after looking at the table.

"You're already married, so we're good there." Phil walks to the living room. "Besides, enough with Melissa. She's the worst."

He sits down on in a chair and sighs. I sit down on his lap and he wraps his arms around me.

Alan looks up from the couch cushion he was under.

"Yeah, Doug told me she had sex with a pilot or something."

"It was a bartender on a cruise. What is wrong with you people?" Stu sighs and looks at Alan.

Alan picks up a piece of pizza that was in the couch and takes a bite.

"Ew, Alan. Did you just east sofa pizza?" Stu asks, disgusted.

"Yes." Alan mumbles with a full mouth.

He puts down the cushion and keeps looking.

"What are we gonna do? We are so fucked." Phil says, putting his forehead against me.

I run my fingers through his hair.

"Hey, guys?" Alan says, looking at something.

"Did you find it?" My head snaps up.

"Nope, but check this out." Alan holds up the book he was reading either.

The Worlds Greatest Jackblack Book.

All our eyes light up. We quickly get dressed. I put on a beautiful long, red dress I had packed.

I walk out to see the boys ready. Stu had called Jade to get her to help be a look out.

"Emily?" Alan turns to me.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I glance up.

"Can...can you fix my hair?" He asks, innocently.

"Sure buddy. Come on."

I take his hand and walk to my bedroom. I sit him down on the toilet and grab my hair gel. I also grab my hair brush. I brush his hair so his hair line is down the middle before I start putting the hair gel in.

"Em? Where are you going to be?" He asks, glancing up at me.

"I'm going to be sitting at the bar, watching from afar." I inform him.

"Why?" He asks, innocently.

"I have to make sure you don't get caught." I finish his hair.

"I'm smart. I won't get caught. We made up cues." He says.

I step back. "I know but we have to make sure. You can't miss the wedding tomorrow."

I smile and Alan stands up.

"I got this Emily. I won't let you down." He says, confidently.

"Thanks Alan." I kiss his cheek.

We walk out of the room and I look at Phil.

"Where is Stu?" I ask.

"He went to pick up Jade. You leave before us and we'll go down in about ten minutes." Phil answers me.

I nod and walk over to him.

"You guys got this." I smile widely.

He wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You think so?" He asks, smiling down at me.

"I know so." I smirk.

He leans down and before our lips could meet, Alan speaks up.

"Guys, we need to go." He says, looking up from his book.

Phil sighs and lets me go. He kisses my head and walks me to the door. I walk out of the hotel room and down to the bar/casino. I order myself a drink and wait. Right on time, ten minutes later, Phil and Alan ride the escalator down to the casino. And for the next couple hours, Alan is counting cards...and winning! Phil keeps freaking out and I glance over at the guard. Jade looks over at me and I wink. She leans over and whispers to Stu. Stu gives Alan a discreet sign. Just as the guard walks over, Jade cheers and falls out of her chair.

Stu stops the guard to help her while Phil and Alan grab their chips. They quickly leave the table and go cash out. I stand up from the bar and walk over to Stu and Jade.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" I say, worried.

"I don't know…" She answers.

"I think you're fine. Let's go." Stu says, knowing the cue.

When I came over, that meant that Phil and Alan were in the clear and gone.

"Really? Okay." Jade says, standing up.

"I'm sorry, she's had a little too much to drink." Stu says, helping Jade.

We quickly leave the casino. I hug Jade goodbye and get into the car, Phil had waiting for us. On the drive over, Stu is counting the money in the backseat.

"And 100, 200, 300, 400. With all this, that's $82,400." Stu says.

"Oh, goddamn it! I don't fucking believe it!" Phil cheers.

"I told you guys you had this!" I giggle.

"Whoo! Alan, you're the man!" Phil says, glancing back at him.

"You are too, Phil!" Alan smiles.

"We should come back next week, take the whole city down." Phil says, excited.

"I don't know, Phil. I have to work-" I start to say.

"Oh, I'm free next week." Alan says, happily.

"Or we could just focus on getting Doug back, right now." Stu chimes in.

"Uh, you know? Next week's no good, the Jonas Brothers are in town." Alan says. "But any week after that is totally fine."

"I think it's safe to say our luck has officially turned around, guys." Phil says, excitedly, reaching over and takes my hand.

I giggle and hold his hand on my thigh.

"We're back!" I cheer happily.

"We are fucking back!" Phil cheers.

I laugh and Stu leans forward and hits our seats.

"We're back. Classic!" Stu laughs.

Alan blushes slightly, as Stu uses his line.

"We're gonna get Doug back." I smile widely and look at the guys.

"And we're the four best friends that anybody could have! We're the four best friends that anyone could have. We're the four best friends that anybody could have...And we'll never ever, ever, ever, ever, leave each other!" Alan sings in the back seat.

Phil and I glance at each other but we don't say anything. We just let him continue to sing. We drive until we see the black car the Asian was riding in. Phil pulls into the desert and parks a few feet away from their car.

"Now what?" I ask, glancing at Phil.

"Give him the signal." Alan says.

"What signal?" Phil looks at Alan.

"Flash your lights. Let him know it's on." Alan says, as if it was obvious.

"What's on?" Phil's eyebrows scrunch up.

"The deal." Alan says.

"Of course it's on. We just drove 30 miles into the desert. He knows it's on." I roll my eyes.

"Phil, just do something." Stu snaps.

"Fine."

Phil turns back around and flashes his headlights. The other car flashes theirs as well.

"Oh, shit." Phil's eyes widen, just slightly.

"See?" Alan smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright. Let's go." Phil says.

He gets out of the car. I climb through the passenger window before walking around the car with Phil. Stu gets out on the drivers side when Alan tries to climb out the passenger window, like I had. He falls to the ground causing the Asian man, who also got out with his bodyguard, to start laughing.

"Funny fat guy fall on his face." He laughs.

"Alright, we got the money. 80 grand, cash." Phil says, trying to hurry up.

"Throw it over. Then I give you Doug." The Asian man says.

"Um, I'm sorry. First of all, good morning." Stu says, holding the bag of money. "We didn't catch your name last night."

"Mr. Chow. Leslie Chow." The man says.

"Mr. Chow, it is a pleasure. My name is Stu. And we would very much appreciate an opportunity to see Doug...before we give you the money just to verify that he's okay." Stu says, introducing himself. "If that's cool."

"Of course, Stu. That is cool." Chow says before clapping.

Doug is pulled out of the car and I smile.

"Oh, thank God." I say, leaning against Phil.

He wraps an arm around me, smiling.

"See, he fine. Now give me money…" Chow says, "...Or I shoot him, and I shoot all you motherfuckers. And then we take it. Your choice, bitchesss…"

Phil glances at Stu. "Give him the money, Stu!"

Stu tosses the bag to the bodyguard, who catches it. He counts the money quickly before nodding.

"It's all there."

"Let him go." Phil says.

"Alright, take it easy." Chow rolls his eyes.

The second bodyguard moves Doug forward before taking the bag off his head. The man under the bag...wasn't my brother. It was a black gentlemen.

"Ta-da." Chow smiles.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Phil says. "Who the hell is this?"

I start tearing up. My brother is now officially lost. We thought we were finally a step ahead but no. Instead of my brother, we have a man I have never seen before.

"That is not Doug." Stu points to the man.

"What you talking about, Willis? That him." Chow says.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Chow. But that is not my brother." I tear, shaking my head.

"The Doug we're looking for is a white." Alan says, looking at Chow.

The bodyguard rips the tape of the man's mouth.

"Ah! I told you you had the wrong guy, little boy." The man says, looking over his shoulder. "Damn, Alan. What the fuck you got me into?"

"You know him?" Phil asks, holding onto me.

"This is the guy that sold me the bad drugs." Alan answers. "How you doing?"

"I didn't sell you no fucking bad drugs." The man says, angrily.

"Yes you did!" I snap, turning toward him. "You should him Ruphylin!"

"Ruphylin? I should you that Ru…? What?"

"Who gives a shit? Where is Doug?" Stu yells.

"I am Doug." The man says.

"Your name's Doug?" Phil asks, pulling me closer to him.

"Yes, I am Doug." The man says again.

"His name's Doug too. Ha! Classic mix-up." Alan chuckles.

"Hey, Chow. You gave us the wrong Doug." Phil says.

"Not my problem." Chow says.

"No, fuck that shit! Now, you give us our 80 grand back and take him with you." Phil snaps.

"No. come on! I'll be your Doug." Black Doug says, desperately.

"No! You are not my brother!" I snap at him.

"Oh, yeah, okay. I'll take him back." Chow says. "Right after you suck on these little Chinese nuts!" He gropes himself.

"Oh. That's nasty." Black Doug says.

"How that sound?" Chow smirks and gets into his car. "So long, gay boys!"

"Wait a second." Phil says, letting me go.

"He's a nasty little motherfucker." Black Doug mumbles.

"Did you ever get any ecstasy?" Alan asks him.

"No, I ain't got no fucking ecstasy."

I tear and fall to my ass. My brother is gone and we have no idea where he is. How the fuck am I going to explain this to Tracy? I am the worst sister ever. My brother...my twin brother is missing…

"Goddamn it!" Phil yells.

"Gosh darn it!" Alan copies.

"Shit!" Phil yells again, kicking sand.

"Shoot!" Alan copies once again.

We all get into the car and I stare out the window.

"We...We need to call Tracy." I mumble.

"Great idea." Phil sighs and pulls over the car.

He finds a place to get service and calls Tracy. Black Doug goes to the side of the road and pees. I sit on top of the hood, wiping my tears. Alan leans on the car to my left while Stu leans on the car to my right. I throw my shoes to the ground and sniffs.

"Thanks for the lift back to town." Black Doug says, walking back over.

"I got a question for you." Stu says, turning toward him.

"What's up?" He asks, looking up.

"How did you wind up in Chow's car?" Stu asks.

He glances at me and starts to rub my back.

That crazy asshole kidnapped me yesterday." Black Doug says.

"Okay, but why? I mean, why you?" I glance toward him before looking back at Phil in the distance.

"He thought I was with you guys because we were hanging at the Bellagio." He answers.

"What? We were at the Bellagio?" Stu asks.

"We were shooting craps. You don't remember?" Black Doug asks.

"No. No! We don't remember." I snap, jumping off the car, turning toward him. "Because some dick drug deal sold him Ruphylin and told him it was ecstasy."

"Ruphylin. There you go with that word. Ruphylin. What the hell is a Ruphylin?" Black Doug asks.

"Wow, you are the world's shittiest drug dealer." Stu says, pulling me back.

"Ruphylin, for your information, is the date rape drug! You sold Alan roofies!" I snap.

"Oh, shit. I must have mixed up the bags. My fault, Alan." Black Doug says to Alan. "Damn, Marshall gonna be pissed off at me on that one."

I roll my eyes and lean against Stu.

"It's funny, because just the other day me and my boy, we was wondering why they even call them roofies." He continues. "Why not floories, right? Because when you take them you're more likely to end up on the floor than the roof. What about groundies? That's a good new name for them."

"Or how about rapies." Alan says.

My eyes widen as I realize something. I look up at Stu. His eyes are widen as well. He realized the same exact thing I did.

"Wait, what did you say?" Stu asks.

"Rapies." Alan says.

"No you. Doug, what did you say before?" I ask.

"I said groundies."

"No before that." Stu says, smiling slightly.

"You said, 'you're more likely to wind up on the floor than…'" I say, glancing at Stu.

"Phil!" Stu yells.

Stu and I start running toward Phil. Stu tackles him to the ground before tossing up the phone to me.

"Tracy! It's Em." I say, a little out of breath.

"Em. Talk to me. What's going on?" She asks, worried.

"Nothing. Don't listen to Phil. He's completely out of his mind. He's probably still drunk from last night." I giggle slightly.

"Where's Doug?" Tracy asks.

"He's paying the bill. We just had a wonderful brunch and we're gonna be leaving soon." I say. "We gotta get going. We'll see you soon. Bye" I quickly hang up the phone.

"Stu! Fuck." Phil says, rolling over. "What the fuck, man?"

"We know where Doug is." Stu says, excitedly.

We help Phil up and hurry to the car. Phil is driving. I'm in the passenger seat with Stu, Black Doug and Alan in the back.

"I don't know, mean. It just hit me." Stu says, smiling.

"You remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on that statue?" I ask Phil.

"Yeah, we threw it out the window." Phil sighs.

"No, impossible." Stu chuckles.

"You can't open windows in Vegas hotels." I answer.

"Well, then how did it get...Oh, my God!" Phil realizes.

Stu and I start laughing. I start bouncing in my seat slightly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alan asks, confused.

"Doug was trying to signal someone." Phil says, glancing in the rearview. "Wait, how did you guys figure that out?".

"Doug made us realize it." I answer.

"Doug?" Phil asks.

"Uh, not our Doug. Black Doug." Stu says, glancing at him.

"Hey, hey, easy with that shit." Black Doug says.

"Sorry but it's the only way to tell you guys apart." I say, looking at him.

"Alright but be careful with it." He nods.

"Can someone tell me where white Doug is?" Alan asks.

"He's on the roof, Alan." Phil says, driving..

"Yes!" I giggle.

"He's on the roof. We must have taken him up there as a prank so he'd wake up on the roof." Phil says.

"Like that time in summer camp." I giggle.

"We moved his sleeping bad out in the jetty at the lake." Stu chuckles. "Which was hilarious. It's not so funny now though, because we forgot where we put him."

"You guys are retarded, you know that?" Black Doug shakes his head.

"Holy shit. You think he's still up there?" Alan asks.

"There's only one way to find out." Phil says, speeding up.


	17. Chapter 17

We make it to the hotel and run as fast as we can to the roof. I push open the door and we all start yelling for him. I run to the left.

"Doug!" I yell.

"Doug! You up here, buddy?" Phil yells.

We keep running around, until I spot Doug.

"Hey! I found him. He's over here." I yell to the others.

I run over to Doug and kneel down. He's badly sunburnt and I can tell he's dehydrated.

"Hey." I whisper.

He looks up at me.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asks.

"We can explain everything but right now we gotta go." Stu says, looking at his watch.

"You look good, you got some color. I'm jealous." Phil says, trying to ease the tension.

"I'm getting married today." Doug whispers.

"Yes, you are." I smile.

"That's why you need to focus and do everything we say. Because, frankly, you're wasting a little bit of time right now." Phil says.

Doug looks up, angrily.

"You fucking asshole!" Doug yells and stands up, tackling Phil.

He screams in pain.

"Ow! My skin burns. My skin burns!"

We hurry up and get Doug downstairs. We all pack up and get Doug some water. I'm checking out of the hotel while Phil gets the car with Doug. I run outside with my bags and get into the car. Stu jumps into the back seat with Doug and Alan. Phil starts driving as fast as he can before Doug speaks up.

"At least the trip wasn't a total disaster."

"What makes you say that?" I ask, glancing back at him.

"When I woke up on the roof...I happened to find $80,000 worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." He holds up some chips.

"Oh, my God!" Phil and Stu say, laughing.

"Looks like we're going home with some money, boys." He laughs. "And Em."

I start laughing. We all start cheering.

"And Em, I'll give you $4,000 of my cut since you did just pay for the villa. Even after we trashed it…" Stu says.

"No, Stu. It's okay. You use that on your wedding." I say, glancing back at him.

"Actually...I don't think I'm going to marry her." He smiles at me.

"Fuckin' finally!" Phil cheers from the drivers seat.

I giggle.

"Only if you're sure." I say, smiling.

"Count it as a donation to your clinic." He winks at me.

I giggle and Alan points.

"Here he comes! That's him!"

Alan got the guys tuxes to be shipped to them on the road so the guys can be dressed on the way. The sliding door of the van opens up and a man pops out.

"Hey, Neeco!" Alan calls out.

"Hey. What's up, Alan?" He calls back.

We're speeding so fast that we both almost hit a truck.

"Woah! Look out." Neeco calls out.

We swerve and meet back up with Neeco. He starts tossing tuxes out the door and Alan catches them.

"Here's the dress!" Neeco calls out, throwing another bag over.

"Thanks, Neeco!" Alan calls out.

"You got it, man!" He calls back.

"Page me!" Alan sits back down.

"Adios" Neeco closes the door.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Phil asks.

"That's my buddy." Alan says, nonchalantly.

Phil parks on the side of the highway and we all jump out. The boys quickly put on their shirts and pants while I quickly put on my dress. I slip on my high heels and get into the drivers seat. The guys jump back in and I start driving. I slow down when I realize I forgot Alan. When he falls into the backseat, I start driving again.

Doug is shaving in the backseat while Stu puts on his socks. Phil is fixing his tie and Alan is doing his hair. After what seems like forever, I quickly pull into the parking lot where the wedding was being held. We all jump out of the car and run right to the door. We burst open the door and the bridesmaids look up.

"Hey. Sorry, Mapquest took us on a really crazy route." Stu says, fixing his jacket.

I hurry to Tracy's dressing room. She looks up.

"Oh thank God!" She gets up and runs to me.

I pull her in for a hug.

"I am so sorry." I sigh.

"Where the hell have you guys been? Oh my god. Your face!" She says, pulling back.

"Believe me. I know." I sigh. "I hope this doesn't-"

"Are you okay?" She asks, worriedly.

"I'm fine. I promise. Let's just get you married, so you officially join the family." I smile widely, hoping my lip doesn't crack open.

Ten minutes later, I walk down the aisle after Christina. I glance at Phil who winks at me. I blush slightly and stand in my spot.

"How's my hair?" I hear Alan whisper to Stu.

"It looks good." Stu smiles.

"It is cool like Phil's?" He asks, innocently.

Stu smiles and nods. "It's classic Phil."

I see Alan smile widely and stand straighter. I look at Phil who is checking his lip and he looks at me.

"You look beautiful." He mouths to me.

I wink at him causing him to smirk. I look back at Tracy who is now walking down the aisle. She kisses her father's cheek then Doug hugs him while whispering. Sid winks at him before sitting down. I can hear Tracy asking Doug where the hell we've been but she's took far away to actually hear the conversation.

The wedding goes by wonderfully with candles being lite.

"Now the mother of the groom, but since Doug's parents and grandparents are deceased, his sister is lighting his candle to start the bonding of families." The pastor says.

I step out of line and walk over to Doug's side of the stage. I grab the first candle that is lite and brings it to Doug. His candle lights up and he leans over to kiss my cheek. I smile widely.

"Love you, sis." He whispers, smiling.

"Love you, little brother." I whisper, smiling.

"Thank you Emily." The pastors says, nodding..

I nod and walk back to my spot. The rest of the wedding goes on without a hitch and was so beautiful. Now it's time for the reception and the band is singing 'Candy Shop' by 50 Cent. I shake my head and giggle. Stu, Alan and I are taking quick shots calm down. After everything that's happened in the last two days, we need it. I watch as Phil runs up to his ex-wife and picks up Eli.

"Hey, my man." Phil says, kissing his cheek. "How was your soccer game?"

"Good!" Eli says, excitedly.

Phil thanks Stephanie and looks around for me. He and I lock eyes and I wink. He smirks and walks over to me but stops when someone else approaches us.

"Stu? You avoiding me?" a woman asks, angrily.

Melissa…

"Hey, Melissa." Stu says, eyes widening.

"Oh, my God! What happened to your tooth?"

"Have you met Alan? Tracy's brother. Or Emily? Doug's twin-" Stu points to us.

She grabs his face and looks at his mouth.

"Okay, ow." Stu says.

"That is disgusting!" She pushes his chest. "Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Well, there was a snafu when we stopped…" He starts.

"I called that bed and breakfast in Napa. They said they had no record of you even checking in." She snaps.

"That's because we didn't go to Napa." Stu answers.

"Stu. What the fuck is going on?" She yells, throwing her hands out, almost hitting me.

The music stops and everyone looks over at us. I see Phil covering Eli's ears.

"We went to Vegas." Stu smirks. "And we brought Emily with us."

Stu grabs my hand and pulls me closer so she doesn't hit me.

"Oh, really? Las Vegas? Why would you go to Vegas?" She glares at me.

"My friend was getting married and that's what guys do."

"Okay, that's not what you do!" She pushes him again.

"Hey, watch it, bitch." I growl at her.

Stu has been our friend since elementary school and I wasn't gonna let her do shit.

"Well, then why did I do it, huh? Because I did it! Riddle me that." He throws his hands around. "Why'd I do it? All you want me to do is what you want me to do. I'm sick of doing what you want. In a healthy relationship, a guy should be able to do what he wants."

"Exactly." I cut in. "A guy should be able to have fun and not be abused by a bitch. Now-"

She cuts me off.

"That is not how this works!" She yells.

"Oh, good. Because whatever this is ain't working for me!" Stu yells.

"Oh, really?" she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah." Stu nods.

"Since when?"

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June! Boom" Stu yells, hitting the table.

He smirks at me and I high five him. He smiles as everyone stays silent.

"You told me it was bartender." Alan innocently says.

"Oh, you're right. I stand corrected. It was a bartender. You fucked a bartender." Stu nods at Alan.

"You're an idiot." She says.

"You're...You...You're such a bad person. Like all the way through to your core." He points at her. "Come on, Emily, Alan. Shall we dance?"

"Hold on." I look at Melissa. "You come around Stu, me or any one of our friends again. I'll kick your ass, twice since that's how many times you've beaten Stu." I take Stu's hand.

We walk to the dance floor and Stu waves his hand in the air.

"Let's do this!"

The music starts again and we all start dancing. Phil runs over and jumps on Stu before putting his feet down. We all start laughing and dancing to the music. Phil grabs my hand and starts twirling me. I laugh and hold onto him. Soon Alan joins us and as the music ends, we're in a group hug. Doug is called to Sid's office so Phil and I break off and walk to the water.

"So…" He says, holding my hand. "We're really doing this?"

"I want to." I smile. "Phil, I've liked you for years and I want to be yours."

He smiles widely but quickly looks around. I look up at him confused. He looks back down at me and smiles. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I blush, shocked before closing my eyes and kissing him back. Shocks are going through us. I smile into the kiss, while he grabs my hips and pulls me closer.

We pull away after a few seconds and he puts his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Emily." He whispers.

"I love you, Phillip." I smile.

He wraps his jacket around me. We walk around for a little bit when he brings up the casino last night.

"You know, you looked so fucking beautiful last night." He smirks. "I was worried someone was gonna try and steal my wife."

He grabs my hand, twirling me again. I laugh and shake my head.

"Nah, I fought everyone off." I smirk.

We glance up to see Eli running up to us.

"Em!" He yells excitedly.

I pick him up and hug him.

"Hey buddy!"

"I missed you!" He says, leaning back after the hug.

"I missed you too! Do you wanna hang out with daddy and I?" I ask.

He nods fast. We wear him out quickly and he falls asleep in my arms. Phil takes him from me and holds him so Eli's head is on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's do meet with Doug." Phil says, putting his hand on my lower back.

We walk to Doug who is sitting with Stu in chairs on the beach. Phil sits down with Eli and I sit next to Doug. I lean my head on his shoulder. He smiles, wrapping an arm around me, and rubs my arm. Stu hands us each a beer and I sip mine.

"I gotta tell you, man, this was a gorgeous wedding." Stu says.

"I give it six months." Phil smirks.

"You're a dick." Doug laughs.

"Not as beautiful as my wedding to Emily but...it was a wonderful wedding." Phil smiles, before his eyes widen.

I gulp.

"Wait, you and Em got married?" He asks.

"Yeah...In Vegas apparently." Stu says for us.

"Woah...and I fucking missed it?" He sighs.

"You were there but we don't remember it." I say.

"You're gonna have to redo it. I wanna see my sister get married." He says, smiling.

"Wait, you wanted them too?" Stu asks, shocked.

"Yeah! I've been waiting for over 20 years for them to get together." Doug answers.

We all chuckle and I shake my head.

"But I don't know what to say. Thanks for the bachelor party, I guess?" Doug glances at us.

"Yeah. I just wish we could actually remember some of it." Stu shakes his head.

We told Doug everything that happened while he was on the roof. He almost didn't believe us but the marks on our faces and clothes proved it.

"Hey, guys?" Alan walks up. "Look what I found."

He holds up something.

"Woah, that's my camera." Stu says.

"It was in the back seat of the car." Alan chuckles.

"Oh, go...Are there photos on it?" Phil sits up.

"Yeah. some of it's even worse than we thought." Alan nods.

"No fucking way. Give me that." I reach up to grab it.

We all stand up but Doug grabs it before I can.

"Wait...wait...wait." He says. "We look at these pictures together, okay? One time. And then we delete the evidence."

"I say we delete it right now." Stu shakes his head.

"Are you nuts? I wanna find out how I wound up in the hospital. Is that in there?" Phil asks, glancing at Alan.

He nods. "Yeah, its in there."

"Guys, one time." Doug holds up a finger. "Deal?"

"Deal." Phil nods fast.

"Deal." Stu says.

"Deal." I say excitedly.

Alan just nods so Doug holds up the camera. All our eyes widen at the first photo. We all gasp and Phil covers his mouth.

"Oh, dear lord." Stu says, bitting his finger.

"That's Classic." Alan laughs.

A few weeks later, Phil and I bought a house together. I did give Doug our apartment so Tracy could move in. Phil wanted to live with me since we're married. We announced a few days after the wedding that we were dating but the five of us are the only ones who know the truth. Eli was so excited to see us dating that he changed Auntie Em to Mama Em.

Stephanie said she was fine with that. Her exact words where 'I wouldn't want anyone else to be his step-mom. You are an amazing mother to him.' I cried when she said that. I giggle as I watch Doug and Phil try to fit in the couch through the door.

"Guys, why didn't you just bring it through the backdoor?" I ask, crossing my arms.

It was the piece of furniture that needed to be brought into the house. All the boxes have been unpacked and put away already, but Phil really wanted this couch from his old apartment.

"Too far away from the living room." Phil says.

They finally get it through and set it down in front of the TV. Phil and Doug sit down panting. I giggle and shake my head. Doug stayed for dinner since Tracy is working late tonight. He finally leaves around ten o'clock. We didn't mind. We love having Doug over. It's hard for us to be far away from each other since we did spend 30 years by each others side.

That night, I'm brushing my teeth and Phil leans against our bathroom doorway.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" He asks, crossing his arms, smiling.

I spit out the toothpaste and smile widely. I wipe my mouth and run out, passing him, to our bedroom. He looks confused and follows behind me.

"Remember how we couldn't figure out if we had sex during the bachelor party?" I ask, grabbing a box. "Jade said we did, but we weren't sure."

He nods. "Yeah. My pants were on and your underwear was on too. We just said we didn'." He shrugs.

"Welllll…." I say, handing him the box.

He takes the box, scrunching up his eyebrows. He sits down on the bed and opens the box. His eyes widen and tears fill his eyes.

"You...you're…" He stutters.

"I am...The date the doctor says the baby looks like it was...conceived around the time of the bachelor party." I smile slightly.

He pulls me in for a hug and kisses my lips, passionately. Sparks fly through us as they do every time. I smile into the kiss and he pulls away.

"I'm going to be a father again…" He whispers.

"Yes you are." I whisper.

Some of his tears fall and he kisses me again.

That's it! That's the End! The next chapter is the pictures that were on the camera. Keep reading if you want to see how Emily were in them!


	18. The Pictures

The Hangover Pictures!

Alan is laying on a bed with a topless black woman.

Alan laying again with her but is now passed out.

Stu is smiling with two strippers.

Chow is on the strippers stage, starting to strip.

Phil laying over Emily with the end of a lollipop stick in his mouth. He is trying to put it in her mouth.

Everyone is smiling crowded around Chow. Emily has a large feathered hat on.

The next few pictures are the guys stealing Chows purse.

Jade is dancing on the stage and Stu is smiling at the camera, putting money into her undies.

He's dancing with her now.

A stripper is sitting on Phil's lap with her legs in the air. Phil is staring at the couch next to him, which has Emily talking to Doug.

Emily is now up and pushed the stripper.

Emily is now stripping for Phil.

Another stripper is dancing in front of Alan but he's paying attention to his beeper.

Stu and Jade are almost kissing on the stage.

Stu, with pliers, pulling out his tooth while Jade watches, with a disgusted face.

Stu has the tooth in the pliers and his mouth is covered in blood.

Another photo with Stu and the pliers but his teeth were cleaned with a cloth and Alan smiles widely.

Doug looking at the camera as he lays on newspaper despenders.

Alan sleeping on a marking meter.

Stu and Emily have a drinking contest.

Stu is throwing up while Emily is still drinking.

Emily holding up the bottle in victory as Stu throws up.

Alan and Phil are arresting a couple while Doug is sitting on the cop car with a shot gun. Emily is smiling widely while leaning next to Doug.

Alan is sitting with an older lady at a gambling machine.

Alan fires the gun off the roof.

They're at the craps table with Chow, gambling.

There in a limo. Emily and Phil are making out while Alan watches.

Alan is now sitting with two girls, and they're kissing his cheeks.

Stu is with Carrot Top.

Carrot top laughing with the group.

Carrot Top doing cocaine.

They're at a tattoo shop and Emily is shaking her head no.

Alan gets his belly button pierced.

Alan screaming, looking at it.

They take it out and theres blood.

Phil is laying in the hospital bed with Emily cuddled against him, both sleeping. Stu and Doug are screaming at the camera.

Stu put his hand under the blanket making it look like Phil has a hard-on.

Phil and Emily are up and laughing. Phil is holding a bottle of liquor.

Doug is laying on his stomach, on his mattress on the roof.

Alan humping on Doug back, laughing.

Photos from the wedding that they seen before.

Emily and Phil kissing in their wedding outfits.

The group, Stu, Doug, Phil, Emily and Alan all lined up, arms around each other, smiling the biggest smiles they've ever had.


End file.
